All Over Again
by Opal Whisps of Fire
Summary: It was an accident that Hermione found herself back in Tom Riddle's Time! But will she be able to live with all the secrets, lies, and sorrows that come her way? Or will she fall in love head first? R
1. A First Meeting

**A/V: Hey fanfic readers, how are all you guys? This is a new story – as you can probably tell, that is replacing my old and extremely bad Tom Riddle and Hermione story. **

**Oh, and by the way, even thought Dumbledore is supposed to be dead because stupid Snape murdered him, I am going to keep him alive. In my story Snape supposedly _tried_ to murder Dumbledore but it did not work so he ran away. I hope that is OK with you readers!**

**Read, Comment, and Review I love to hear from you guys!**

**See Ya! **

**S.W.M.S. (Softwavesmaysplash) **

**Seventh Year**

**6:12 PM**

"Hermione, wait up!" shrieked Ginny in an unusual un-Ginny type voice.

"Okay, Okay!" chuckled Hermione, waiting for the redheaded sixth year to catch up with her.

It was the beginning of The Trio's seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Hermione had just gotten of the Train with prefect Ron Weasley. The two prefects were still prefects until Dumbledore took away the privilege and announced Head Boy and Head Girl.

Hermione and Ron Weasley glanced behind themselves to notice Harry and Ginny, the new _couple_ race up to Harry's two best friends. Ginny squealed and ran towards Hermione, her red hair everywhere, and her black Hogwarts robes flowing with the wind. Although Ginny was a year younger than Hermione, the two girls got along great – Ginny was the female best friend Hermione never had.

Harry looked the same – tossed dark hair, dark worried eyes, and those miserable glasses! Hermione was surprised that they were not broken – but than again maybe Harry had learnt the trick.

Hermione knew that Harry had not arrived at the Hogwarts Express – he had stayed behind and guided the weak Dumbledore into the war. Now, himself and Dumbledore were always seen together – usually on business.

Ron was also the same, long fiery red hair, piecing eyes, and his own bloody stupidness. He had changed only a bit over the summer – was it possible that he seemed taller?

Yet Hermione knew that she had changed too. Her bird's nest hair had softened to waves, and her eyes had lost their touch since her parents had been killed by one of the Death Eaters, Bellatrix.

Hermione gave Harry and Ron a big smile. Yes, so much had happened, but at least she had her friends. Together, the trio plus Ginny headed towards the Great Hall.

**8:02 PM**

"And that is the End of the Sorting!" Dumbledore's voice rumbled through the Great Hall, above the cheers.

"Now, before our fabulous meal, I will announce Head Boy and Head Girl."

"Bloody Hell," whispered Ron. "I am starving!"

"Shut up!"

Dumbledore listed through a list of names of Head Boys and Girls for Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Hermione paid little attention, she wondered if all her Prefect work and scholar work had paid off.

"Gryffindor's Head Boy will be –"Dumbledore paused "Seamus Finnagun!"

The Gryffindor table roared with screams and clapping – Seamus jumped up in his chair, than sat down cleverly.

"Thank you, thank you – may we move on?" Dumbledore questioned. The tables fell silent. Hermione could have swore she heard a pin drop – was this possible?

"The new Head Girl for Gryffindor will be," _Say it now before I die!_ "Hermione Granger!"

Hermione stared in shock at the old man, and felt overwhelmed. Everybody was cheering, even Ron.

"Now, On with the food! Head Boys and Girls, meat me tomorrow at 4:PM – but Hermione Granger –" Hermione seriously stopped breathing "I will see you tonight at ten."

And than, the feast really began.

"Bloody hell Hermione, cheer up!" muttered Ron through gulps of pumpkin juice.

"Yes – yes, I'm sorry," replied Hermione absently, accidentally dropping a small quanity of pumpkin juice onto her robes. She sighed. This day was very unexpected.

**9:51 PM**

"Ron, I gotta go! It's my first meeting with Dumbledore!" urged Hermione, ripping her robe from Ron's hand.

"But I need _help_ Mione!" pleaded Ron.

"Ron, you are an _ass,"_ whispered Hermione before putting a one-minute freezing hex on Ron. Instantly, she hurried out the common room door and to Dumbledore's office.

As she reached Dumbledore's office, McGonagall swirled past Hermione, whispering, "Dumbledore loves _chocolate frogs._"

Instantly, Hermione realized that that was Dumbledore's password – she had not even thought about it. Hermione slapped herself, now was not the time to be stupid – she was the freaking _Head Girl!_

Hermione reached the gargoyle and whispered _chocolate frogs._ Like an instant reaction, the doors swung open and Hermione found herself climbing up a spiral staircase.

Finally, Hermione reached the top of the staircase, and found herself standing in a huge room, complete with desks (plural) chairs, loads of book shelves and beautiful furnishings. Hermione had not even realized she was gaping until Dumbledore quietly whispered, "Yes, It is quite a nice room, is it not?"

Hermione shook her head, but instantly realized it was a mistake "Oh, yes the room is absolutely – delightful I was shaking my head at my foolishness and…"

"Oh yes, Oh yes, don't worry Hermione, I am not stupid!"

"Yes, I know. I mean sorry…" Hermione was tongue-tied.

"No worries Hermione, no worries!" replied Dumbledore, shaking his head jokingly. Hermione felt relief plunge over herself.

"You are most probably wondering why I have called you and not the other Heads. Well, do you remember your Third Year?" Dumbledore questioned and stated.

"Of course." Answered Hermione. How could she forget Lupin and Sirius and Buckbeak and…_the timeturner._

"So than I presume that you remember the time turner?"

"Of course!"

"Well Hermione, I would like to give you one again – except a newer one."

"Oh…I understand now. You want me to be able to go back into the past if anything really bad happens, I mean really bad…"

"You can go back and fix it."

Hermione understood now, with the Dark War soon coming.

"But-why me?" questioned Hermione.

"Because you are the only one who knows the workings of it _and_ I trust you."

Hermione shivered at the last three words. She stood up to leave, when Dumbledore called out to her.

"Oh, and Hermione? Be careful. There might be some problems hear and there. It has not been fully tested."

"Uhhhum." Hermione nodded and headed back down the stairs towards the common room.


	2. No Difference

**The Difference**

**A/V: Hey readers, how do you like my fanfic? I hope it is good so far! The time traveling might not come for another chapter or two so hold on tight! Read, comment and review I love to hear from you!**

**Oh, and for the few reviewers that were confused, Hermione is just a little nervous, but in this chapter you will find something else she is nervous about! Don't worry, Hermione is happy about being Head Girl!**

**Write Soon!**

**S.W.M.S.**

**2:53**

Hermione glanced at her extra-waterproof wristwatch. The time was 2:53. Ancient Runes, the last class of the day, was almost over. Seven more minutes…

Hermione was surprised that she was waiting for the class to end, for the lesson was quite intriguing. Even though had just announced a project on an important rune, Hermione did not mind. Ancient Runes was a interesting to her, and she could make a good project in a couple hours easily.

No, that was not why Hermione was waiting for class to end. Hermione thinking. And yes, Hermione always thought, but today she was thinking about something she had never thought about before.

_Riiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng!_

The bell rang, and Hermione carefully pushed in her chair and grabbed her book bag. She heard trying to repeat something over the noise of the class, but did not try to hear what he was going to say. It was probably just some reminder for the test anyways.

Hermione soon found herself walking steadily along the stone path leading around Hogwarts, between the Lake where Harry had fought the mer-people in their fourth year and the school Hermione and her friends had attended since they were eleven. Of course, everything was different and more complex now.

As the waves splashed against the rocks lining the water, and the wind blew, Hermione wondered what was wrong with the wizarding world nowadays. When you really thought about it, there was no Good or Evil. The Good did what they thought was good, and the Bad did what they thought was bad. To the Evil, The Good were evil, and to The Good, the Evil were evil. Just different perspectives on life…

Hermione, unlike her fellow friends, was very deep, even though Harry had lost the most. Because of her smart brain, she aced in school, did what she thought was best, but she also saw what others failed to see. That was what had been interrogating her, even through the content news of receiving the title of Head Girl.

To sum it up we were all the same. Hermione thought to herself.

The good murdered the Bad, as the Bad murdered the Good. Except for a few exceptions, a.k.a. Dumbledore, they _were_ the same, and there was no way around that cold, hard fact.

Although she was fighting for the good.

For reasons that were still unknown to her.

And that was when Hermione began to wonder why she was suddenly thinking of all of _this_, she had never, in her seventeen years of life, thought so deep. Well, maybe a little, but not an actual inside her head conversation with herself!

Was something wrong?

And why had Dumbledore seemed partially worried during their meeting?

Was Dumbledore thinking what Hermione was thinking?

Questions like these swarmed through Hermione's mind, creating a whirlpool of thoughts, questions, and confusions.

Nothing really bad had happened in her life before.

So why was she the one bearing these thoughts and questions like a burden.

Should not it be Harry?

But than again, Harry was a part of the fight, he helped kill the opposing team. Either that, or he was cuddling up to Ginny.

No, it had probably never crossed his mind that everyone, good and evil, were the same.

Hermione shook her head sadly. She did not know why she suddenly cared so much, but she did and there was no way out of it. But than again, maybe she was just having a bad day…

Oh, great excuse Hermione, Hermione muttered to herself quietly. She had had a great day! She loved being Head Girl, she loved all the duties, she loved _everything!_ She loved Hogwarts, her friends, and Dumbledore…

And now she was intrigued in finding everybody's faults! How could she insult Harry like that?

Because it was the truth.

_Hermione, shut up!_

Hermione would have slapped herself if she was anybody else, but than again, she wasn't anybody else. She was Hermione Granger, Head Girl, smartest student at Hogwarts, _the only one to see the resemblance against Good and Evil._

Had it been this bad in the past?

And that was when Hermione tripped over a rather large tree branch that had settled inconveniently in front of her foot. Hermione felt herself fly through the air. She landed with a loud _thud_ a few meters beyond the fallen branch.

The time turner began to burn against her bare flesh.

And than, Hermione felt a taste of fear in her taste buds. What had Dumbledore said before?

"And Hermione? Be careful! There might be some problems here and there. It had not been fully tested."

As the memories flooded back into Hermione's memory, the teenager's heart began to beat faster.

_There might be some problems here and there._

Oh My God.

_It has not been fully tested._

Help me now!

The time turner felt like a small fire burning on Hermione's chest.

She stumbled across a scream.

Her whole body seemed to heat up. Hermione felt a wave of nauseous leave her body. Her head spun as if she was on a roller coaster.

Everything went black.

**A/V: So, where do you think Hermione ended up? Or did she go anywhere? I'll update as soon as possible! But your job is to read, comment, and review. I love to hear from you guys!**

**Se Ya!**

**S.W.M.S.**


	3. A New Dumbledore

**A New Dumbledore**

**A/V: Thanks for all the reviews I got, good and well, not really bad I guess! Do not worry; the interesting stuff is coming soon! Well, I can not think of too much to say so read, comment, and review I love to hear from you guys!**

**See You!**

**S.W.M.S.**

**4:23PM**

Hermione rubbed her brown eyes with her fists. Carefully, she opened her eyes. Her nerves sent a small jolt of pain up to her brain, and Hermione could not help but to give a small gasp. Hermione shook her head. Where was she anyways?

And that was when Hermione finally took in the surroundings around her. She was in a corridor, quite empty to her surprise. She recognized it, but only faintly.

And than, the rest of Hermione's brain caught up with her and she could not hold back a petite gasp. She was in one of Hogwarts corridors! But it looked so…different! The walls seemed a few _decades_ newer, the floor was not covered with scuff marks that Filch refused to remove, because the students of Hogwarts were _obnoxious pigs._

At least so Filch thought.

It was while Hermione was coming to her feet that she felt the time turner against her chest. And it hit her. She had come back in time to Hogwarts!

Wow.

But what time? Hogwarts had been together for so long, Hermione could not remember the exact date from Hogwarts, A History, that she could have gone back in time four thousand years!

Hermione gazed around. The clocks and portraits seemed relatively new, but not any newer than a couple years and she recognized them slightly from the future Hogwarts. Than, another fact from Hogwarts, A History popped into Hermione's mind.

_Hogwarts redecorates the interior about once every one hundred years._

OK, reasoned Hermione, than she could not have come back in time more than one hundred years.

_Dumbledore._

Why the thought popped into Hermione's head so late, she did not know. But she _did_ know that Dumbledore would have the answers. Dumbledore would understand her situation, and tell her the year.

But at the moment, he was probably still the Transfiguration teacher.

Hermione began to dash down corridors that she knew well. The Transfiguration Room – she had to find it! Wasn't it on the second floor?

Of course it was, how could she have forgotten where the _Transfiguration _room was?

Hermione dashed down a series of moving staircases until she reached a floor that slightly resembled the future second floor entrance. Without wasting a thought on whether she was correct or incorrect, Hermione ran through the doorway and down the hall, where the Transfiguration Room _should_ be.

Hopefully.

After about thirty seven seconds, Hermione halted in front of a doorway. She clutched her stomach, and breathed in deeply the Hogwarts air around her. Than, with more than a little hesitation, Hermione opened the door.

Hermione glanced around the room. The desks were lined up in the same orderly fashion McGonagall used, but they were facing the opposing direction. Soft lights sat in all four corners of the room, but Hermione could tell there were _lighted-pixies_ inside them. Hermione kept herself from nodding.

Yes, they had to be at least back twenty years to still be using lighted-pixies for light! But than again, the lamps for fashioned quite well, she could only have gone back in time seventy years or so.

And than she saw Dumbledore.

The wizard still possessed his long hair and beard, yet since his hair had not yet turned entirely white it was a sort of salt-and-pepper colour. His blue eyes twinkled mischievously, a little different than now-a-days. These days, his eyes rarely twinkled as they showed his inner worries, still hidden away. A smile crossed over his face when he saw her, and although he was not standing, Hermione estimated he was about the same height.

"Why hello there, young lady." Responded Dumbledore cheerily "I do not remember having you in my class!"

Yes, the same voice to.

"Well, no because, well it was a little odd, well-" stammered Hermione. She rarely ever stammered!

"Go on, go on!" whispered Dumbledore kindly.

"Well, it is a little confusing and you will probably not believe me."

"How do you know before you have even stated so?" questioned Dumbledore in a comforting voice.

"Well, I guess…"

Hermione suddenly realized how farfetched her story was. Would this older Dumbledore believe her? Well, this was her only way.

"Well…"

"Yes?"

"Do you believe in traveling back in time?"

"Of course! The most basic method is using a time turner." Hermione almost gasped at the coincidence.

"Well, first you must understand that I am from the future, about… what year is it?"

"1944."

"Wow. I guess I came back seventy one years. Where I am it is 2005."

"Okay, I believe you so far, but how did you get here?"

Darn, this was going to be tough.

"Well, in the future, you gave me a time turner. You believed that since I was Head Girl and had used it before, I would be OK, even though this new time turner had never been tested…oh, and you are the Headmaster!" Hermione had almost forgotten that this Dumbledore was still a Transfiguration teacher.

"I see, I see." Muttered Dumbledore.

"Am I really Headmaster in the future?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Only the best!"

"Why thank you! Now, may you resume?"

"Umm-okay."

Hermione continued the story that made her spine tingle.

"I was taking a walk outside, and not really paying attention. Well, I was but my thoughts were elsewhere-"

"Yes, I understand."

Hermione blushed but continued her story.

"So I accidentally tripped over a tree root…" Hermione could not stop to hold in a small chuckle. It seemed so unbelievable.

"And when the time turner hit the ground, it became really hot, and I blacked out. When I awoke, I was in one of these corridors, and in a different time zone.

Dumbledore nodded his head. Hermione could tell by his expression that he believed her – at least he wanted to.

After what seemed like an eternity Dumbledore finally let out a small chuckle. "Of course I believe you."

"Thanks." Replied Hermione, her heart slowing down to a regular pace. Dumbledore believed her! She was going to be OK!

"But I do not know about that time turner of yours." Replied Dumbledore. I will have to check it out, but t may take all year to get it fixed – but you are welcome to stay here."

Hermione nodded, trying to seem cheerful. It was not that she wanted to go back to 2005, but she did want to be Head Girl.

And that was probably impossible now.

It was as if Dumbledore had read her mind "I could probably try to make you Head Girl, as a special treatment. I am sure the Zéra – the former Headmaster would object!"

Hermione felt all smiles – there was a chance she could continue being Head Girl!

"But on one condition." Replied Dumbledore, trying to hide a smile "You must tell me about the future." And Hermione could not help but smile a large smile.

**5:23 PM**

"So you see," continued Hermione "It is almost as if the Good are just as bad as the Evil. We both murder each others families; we both search for power and the good nor the bad will give up!"

Hermione drew in a deep breath. She had just told Dumbledore about The Dark War, her thoughts, and how messed up the future was.

Dumbledore nodded his head gravely, as if he could just picture the horror of how the world was to come. If they were _ALL_ on the same side, then things would be fine. There would be little difference between the good and the bad, there would be only bad or good.

"Horrible, horrible indeed." Muttered Dumbledore. "It is almost as if the only way to fix matters would be for one of the sides to go to the other…" he trailed off.

"Anyways!" Dumbledore said, sounding more cheerful, let us get you a room in the Head Boy and Girl Common Room!" and Hermione had to run to keep up with Dumbledore. But she could not help but remember his last few words.

_It is almost as if the only way to fix matters would be for one of the sides to go to the other._

**A/V: So, how did you like it! Don't worry, Tom Riddle comes in the next chapter, so keep reading, commenting, and reviewing! I love to hear from you guys!**

**See You!**

**S.W.M.S.**


	4. The Head Room

**The Head Room**

**A/V: Wow! Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten! And it is only three chapters – now four in! Now I will answer a few questions. McGonagall will not appear in this story because she was a year older than Tom and he is in his seventh year. Yes, I forgot Dippet's name so I just made one up – I hope there is no harm in that! I will change it though, thankyou! Also, Hagrid may appear a few times in the story but he will not be a main character!**

**Well, read, comment, and review! I love to hear from you guys! Thanks again!**

**See Ya! **

**S.W.M.S.**

**7:00 PM**

Hermione stared at the beautiful common room that Dumbledore had left her in, whispering the password _Eye,_ strangely enough. A rich red throw rug lay over the dark hardwood floors. Eight beautifully carved staircases lead to room a separate room. Hermione knew from the future that each room the dorm for each of the Head Girls and Boys. Hermione was Head Girl for Ravenclaw (Wasn't that weird? Hermione had nearly gasped when Dumbledore had put the Sorting Hat on her head and it had yelled _Ravenclaw!_) so she was to go up the right top corner stairs.

Once Hermione arrived in her private dorm, she jumped tiredly onto the four-post bed with sheets Ravenclaws colour. The room was designed the same as her former Gryffindor Head Girl room except for the blue and gold fabric.

Hermione quickly took out a sheet of yellow parchment that Dumbledore had handed to her before his departure. She began to devour the information on the sheet of paper that held the rules of her new life.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I have arranged (do not ask how) for you to have the same classes as you did before, but we are taking away Muggle Arts and Divination because your time tuner is broken. Everything else will stay the same._

_Breakfast is at 8:10 AM, and dinner is held at 5:50 PM. You will find in your room your textbooks, some plain scrolls, and a cauldron. I hope that they come to use for you! Well, they obviously will but I am tying to sound really friendly._

_Hermione, on Friday (three days away) I would like you to come to my office. I need to talk to you, but I cannot say what about in this letter. I hope that you will have a good three days before our meeting!_

_Goodbye, and good luck!_

Professor Dumbledore Transfiguration Teacher 

Hermione carefully folded up the letter and tucked it into a lone corner of her dresser. She stared around the room, taking in the 1944 reality.

This was her home for a year.

And that's when it hit Hermione – she did not have any clothes! She swore under her breath – and not enough money to buy new ones! She glanced around herself, and realized she would have to use a spell – why the thought came so late she did not know.

Hermione pointed her wand at the closet and muttered_ Fillz_ inside her head. In an instant Hermione's closet doors swung open revealing stylish 1940's clothes. Hermione smiled cockily. She had mastered the non-verbal spells over all her classmates. Thank God!

Suddenly, an owl flew to Hermione's window from what Hermione thought may have been the other end of Hogwarts. She quickly read it.

_To: Mrs. Granger, transfer Head Girl of Ravenclaw _

_Here is your schedule of Head duties! Follow them carefully!_

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Dippet_

Headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry 

Hermione turned the page over and read the words there, although she could not help thinking of how umm _strange_ Dippet sounded.

_9:00 AM Wednesday Morning (tomorrow) _

_Meet with Head Boy Tom Riddle, of Slytherin_

_Duty: Sort out Schedules – **use magic!**_

_You will be excused from class for the remainder of the day._

_9:00 PM Thursday Night_

_Clear the Hallways with Head Boy Nathenial Goodmen of Ravenclaw_

_Duty ends at 10:00 PM_

Other duties will be sent! 

Hermione stared at the letter, the only words running through her head was _damn damn damn!_

How had she not realized it?

She was in the year _1944. _Dumbledore was still _transfiguration _teacher. _The Dark War was far from starting._

Tom Riddle was a seventh year Slytherin Head Boy.

And she had to work with him.

Oh My God.

Hermione dropped the letter onto her dresser and suppressed a scream. She had to work with _Lord Voldemort._

But than again, he had not totally transformed yet. So far, he had not killed anyone. But he had opened the Chamber of Secrets. And a girl had died. Moaning Myrtle.

But Dumbledore from the future had said he did not open it again.

But the past was changing now, oh no, she was changing the past just **_being there!_**

Hermione shook her head. She would be fine. If she remembered correctly from information Harry had passed on, Tom Riddle did nothing bad until he left Hogwarts. And anyways, she had always been the highest in her class – the only one who could really do non-verbal magic.

And Dumbledore was there.

Those four words sent a wave of bravery to Hermione. She had Dumbledore, and everything would be fine.

**Wednesday, 9:00 PM**

Hermione entered the library, and her eyes instantly searched the room for Tom Riddle. She stalked around the library, a mountain lion looking for his pray.

_Or a mouse looking for the mountain lion._

Oh goodness Hermione, shut up!

Hermione scanned the library once more. Just great, she thought to herself, first full day of being Head Girl and she was late! Why couldn't Riddle pick a _normal_ seat.

Finally, after a few more minutes of scanning the room, Hermione found Riddle in a dark corner of the library, far to the left of the restricted section.

"Hello." Hermione murmured, deciding friendliness would have to work.

"Eh." Replied Riddle, glancing up at Hermione with a bored look in his eyes.

But Hermione realized she could not let her scared side take over. Pretend he was Ron. Like that was possible!

"Late, aren't you?" replied Riddle.

"Well, I did not know that you were fond of the darkest most hidden corner in the library!" exploded Hermione.

"Well so-_rry_ little Mrs. Perfect." Replied Riddle sounding a little bit angry.

Oh my God, what have I started? Hermione questioned herself.

"Granger, just sit down so we can get this over with."

"Sorr-y!" replied Hermione as she crashed herself into a char across from Riddle. And that's when she noticed him fully.

Riddle possessed long brown full hair that just missed his emotionless gray eyes. His skinned was pale, as if he had not been outside for years. He was not muscular, yet he was not extremely skinny, or obese. He was – well – built like Ron.

"So… how is this school?" questioned Hermione, trying to make weak conversation.

"Eh."

"Is that bad?"

"Granger, please!" Riddle looked up from his work to stare at her annoyingly.

"I am sorry, it's just that where _I_ come from people are friendly, or at least _talk _to you!" replied an angry Hermione, slashing out like a cat, but fibbing just the same.

"Well Mrs. Granger, if you don't mind me saying I am not like one of your stupid little friends. I don't talk all the time, or sit in the middle of the freaking library, or anything!" Riddle was truly angry now.

"Arse." Muttered Hermione so quietly that she was not sure if Tom had even heard her. She hoped not.

But Hermione was a little angry with herself for bothering Riddle – it was stupid and pointless. Riddle was to deep for that – she knew that he had no friends; Dumbledore and Harry had told her countless times.

Hermione shook her head from the nonsense thoughts running through her head. She needed to work, or this day would never end.

So Hermione set to work, and didn't even notice Riddle take a peak at her through closed hands.

A/V: So, how was it? I know it was probably a little confusing, but questions will be answered in the next chapter! Hope you liked it! Read, comment, and review I love to hear from you!

**See Ya!**

**S.W.M.S.**


	5. A Different Prospective

**A Different Prospective**

**A/V: Hey guys – thanks for reviewing! I know that the last chapter wasn't great but hey they cannot meet and love each other can they? Now, just to let you know a lot of you are not going to like the way Dumbledore is in this chapter but oh well – you will under stand later on! Do not stop reading because of it! Still, read, comment, and review! I love to hear from you guys!**

**Oh, and this chapter might be a little confusing – but all questions will soon be answered! Thanks!**

**See Ya!**

**S.W.M.S.**

**5:55 PM**

Hermione glanced up from her potions homework and up at the clock. 5:55 PM. Oh no!

Hermione shoved her homework into her bag and dashed down the stairs, through the common room, and out the door. Gasping for breath, Hermione eased her pace slightly to a jog. She did not want to be late for this meeting.

Hermione and Tom had finished their meeting on silence. Hermione had been extremely angry with herself – how could she be so _stupid?_ Why couldn't she have just acted shy instead of big and bold and I know you love me! Stupid!

Since then, Hermione had seen Riddle only during Potions (taught by Slughorn – Hermione almost laughed aloud when she saw the professor from the last year) and Transfiguration classes, which they had together. They had not spoken or looked at each other.

No, Hermione was not scared of Riddle. She knew that unless she really aggravated him she would be fine. Riddle did not want anybody to disturb his plans of Lord Voldemort…

Hermione's thoughts came to a halt as she came upon the Transfiguration door. She knocked politely, and stepped inside as soon as she heard Dumbledore's "Come In".

Hermione realized that throughout her thinking, she had started running again. As she walked into the Transfiguration Room she took a deep breath of air, and slowly her heart began to pound less and her breath eased to a small almost unnoticed gasp.

Almost.

Dumbledore, his salt and pepper hair shining, glanced up at Hermione with a small chuckle on his serious, yet unserious face.

"Hurried here, didn't you?" questioned and stated at the same time Dumbledore.

"Well, I was doing my potions assignment and accidentally lost track of time…" Hermione stammered, knowing Dumbledore was not angry but stammering just the same.

"I do not mind a student being late if they are doing homework." Smiled Dumbledore, easing Hermione's nervousness a ton.

"So, I hear you've met Tom?"

Hermione gave a petite and feeble nod.

"How did you like him?" questioned Dumbledore.

Hermione was a little to stunned to wonder what Dumbledore was taking this too.

"Well, I guess he was, well, I mean…" Hermione stammered – but was there any correct answer to this question. She did not like him; no she did not like the boy who would grow to murder Harry's family, some of her friends, and many other innocent people.

But then again she defiantly did not hate him. She despised Lord Voldemort, but not Riddle. She liked that Riddle did not try to be something he was not, but she hated his attitude. But then again, did he have a reason for it?

"Yes, he is a tough one to describe, isn't he?" stated Dumbledore, as if he had read her mind.

Hermione nodded, not to feeble, yet not too cocky.

"Well, we may need his assistance."

Hermione stared at Dumbledore in surprise. _He_ who acted as the major _good _guy just suggested that they ask the _assistance_ of the major bad guy! Whoa.

"Yes, I know that this all sounds very strange, especially because of what you told me from the future – of how we are like – well, the exact opposite – mortal enemies. But I was thinking…"

Hermione stared at the old man in shock.

"Just here me out, OK?"

Hermione nodded.

"OK, so you were telling me how the Good and Evil in the future are pretty much the same. They both murder and look for leadership."

Hermione nodded. That fact was true.

"And I said that the only way this was ever going to end was if one side went to the other side – for real!"

Hermione nodded yet again "Yes sir, I agree with your hypothesis, but how will we get the evil to come to us?"

"No, no my dear. _We_ will go to them."

Hermione stared at the Greatest Wizard on Earth in utter shock. He – _Albus Dumbledore_ was suggesting that the _good _go to the _bad _side.

And then Hermione realized something else that was just as strange.

_It made sense!_

While all these thoughts flowed through Hermione's mind her physical self sat there staring at Dumbledore. When she finally realized what she was doing, she shook her head and tried to hide a blush.

"Yes, yes, I know this is a surprise for you to hear." Dumbledore broke (thank God) Hermione's chain of thoughts.

"But please hear me out. If the good go to the bad, there will be no more murdering – at least not as much as before. There will always be some evil. Then, the villains like, say _Voldemort_ will not go to kill because everybody else will be like he is."

Hermione stared.

"And although this is probably _very_ confusing to take in, you must understand that everybody would be similar, and everybody would be on their guard, like Riddle – er Voldemort. If Riddle went after, say you, you would be prepared like he always is. People would have more sense.

Hermione nodded and said something in agreement. The proposition _did_ make sense – but they would be giving in! They would be… And then the whole idea finally sunk into Hermione's head.

_Dumbledore was a genius!_

A smile broke out on Hermione's face.

"I understand." Replied Hermione trying to stay calm.

"Very well." Replied Dumbledore. "Now, we need to fetch Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Hermione should have known that it would come down to this! Of course they needed Riddle's help! He was like the future king of evil, if you were lame enough to talk like that.

"Sir," replied Hermione "Rid—Tom is not going to help us like that!" And Hermione snapped her fingers.

Dumbledore stared at Hermione for a moment.

"Yes, I know."

**6:47 PM (the same night)**

Riddle heard a knock on his door, and immediately wondered who the caller was. Nobody came to his door – nobody! Unless, oh no they found out about him being the Heir of Slytherin, or the murderer of his father, or the…

Riddle shook his head. Nobody knew, and nobody would know.

Riddle went to his door, twisting the golden knob. The door swung open, revealing Dumbledore and Granger.

Oh My God, he knows!

"Hello sir. How are you today?" questioned Riddle using his false charm and ignoring Hermione.

"Fine, as is Miss. Granger."

Tom gave a small nod, but did not bow low enough to apologize or even re-ask the question and include Hermione.

"May we come in?"

Tom gave a quick nod – if he refused Dumbledore might become suspicious.

Hermione gazed around the room. Although Riddle was incredibly room, he kept an organized room. Green and silver sheets and duvets hung on the black four-post bed, and green and silver drapes hung across the rather large window. The furniture was made of black wood, quite unlike Hermione's own light oak.

I never realized Slytherin colours were so…nice!

Hermione stood standing, but Dumbledore sat down on the only green and silver armchair. Riddle stood stiffly, his hand in his wand pocket.

"Riddle," Dumbledore started talking right away "We need your help."

**A/V: So, how was it? I know that you probably hate Dumbledore but everything will become clear in the next few chapters. What do you think Riddle will say? Keep reading everybody, even if you hate the chapter! Read, comment, and review! I love to hear from you!**

**See Ya!**

**S.W.M.S.**


	6. A New Trio

A New Trio 

**A/V: Hey everybody thanks for the reviews! Don't worry, soon Tom Riddle will become one of the main characters – and I know everyone has been waiting for this! OK, I know some of you (404) are a little confused so here is a small recap.**

**Dumbledore is proposing that the good go to the bad side. This way, everybody would be on the same side, so the bad would no longer murder the good and vice versa. There would be no more war, and a lot less pain. I hope you understand now!**

**Oh, and I am going to start putting the last few lines of a chapter at the beginning of a new chapter! Is this OK? Read, comment, and review I love to hear from you!**

**See Ya!**

**S.W.M.S.**

_I never knew Slytherin colours were so nice._

_Hermione stood standing, but Dumbledore sat down on the only green and silver armchair. Riddle stood stiffly, his hand in his wand pocket._

"_Riddle," Dumbledore started talking right away "We need your help."_

**Same Time as Chapter 5**

Hermione was not surprised that Riddle was staring in utter disbelief at Albus Dumbledore. After all, if she were some soon to be massive murderer she would be surprised if the main fighter of the Good came up to her and asked for help.

And those were the exact thoughts running through Riddle's mind. And more. What did Dumbledore need _his_ help for; he knew that Dumbledore knew of his planning. Oh at least that he wasn't planning The Holy Act or anything like that.

"What Head Boy duty does Dippet want me to fulfill now?" questioned Riddle forcing his mind to believe that this was Headmaster business. But then why was the girl there?

"Oh, Dippet wants nothing." Replied a smiling Dumbledore.

"Oh – is there anything you want then?" Riddle questioned, hoping it had to do with homework or something of the sort.

"Well, of course! That is why _I_ am here and not _Professor_ Dippet!"

Tom immediately noticed his mistake.

"Sorry sir – is it something to do with homework?"

Dumbledore let out a quiet chuckle.

"Oh no, this is absolutely _nothing_ to do with schoolwork."

Hermione almost felt sorry for Riddle. _Almost._ After all, he was against what was supposed to be one of his enemies.

Unbelievably, Tom kept a straight face. "So what do you need me for _Professor _Dumbledore?"

"Oh my boy, you had better sit down." Replied Dumbledore in one of his secretive voices.

Tom winced as Dumbledore said _my boy_ but carefully sat down, his right arm still in his pocket, holding his wand.

Dumbledore obviously noticed the hand a chuckled "Tom, I need your help, so why would I try to hurt you right now?"

It did make sense, and Hermione witnessed Riddle loosen his grip of the wand, but he did not remove his hand from the pocket of the Slytherin robes completely.

Dumbledore turned to Hermione and gave a slight nod. Hermione knew he was about to state the story.

**10 Minutes Later**

I hope you don't mind that I decided not to recap the whole story to you _again!_

"…So what do you propose?" stated, yet questioned Dumbledore. Hermione shot a quick glance at Tom. He stared expressionless at Dumbledore, his thoughts hidden beneath his deep brow.

"You know, don't you." Stated Tom as he continued the stare at Dumbledore with his gray eyes.

"Oh yes, I know," replied Dumbledore in his calm-during-tense-situation-voice. "But I have not knocked on your door to state I am going to give the authorities a little bit of knowledge. No, I am asking for you to assist Hermione and I in our – _quest._"

Tom stared at Dumbledore, his facial expressions still, except for the glistening of his gray eyes.

"How should I, Tom Riddle, trust anybody, let alone _YOU!_" Tom's voice showed only a drop of emotions.

"Tom, Tom, Tom," murmured Dumbledore "If you are never going to trust anybody, you will go nowhere. Tom, not everybody in the world is against you. I know how the future's going to turn out, and if you agree to our proposition, it will turn out better for you." Dumbledore was talking seriously now.

Hermione glanced at Tom, and was content that he did not look her way. How would she explain the time travel?

"How do you know the future?"

"There are some things that should be kept until later on, Tom. Information is not everything."

"Sir, I am not stupid. I am not going to agree to something that is probably a trap to hand me over." Tom paused for a moment "And even if the truth is what you speak, I don't need_ your_ help."

The whole room was tense, Hermione standing in the shadows, a showdown between two wizards that would one day be the greatest wizards of all time.

"Tom, your mother died foolishly, your father disowned you, and the orphanage I saved you from treated you worse then dirt," Dumbledore's face was serious, like Harry's when he was trying to explain something very important to his closest friends "But not everyone is like that Tom. Not everyone will hurt you, or force you to be good. We want to join you, to ease these troubles, and maybe, just maybe, if the time is right, you may get some of the revenge that you are so keen on having."

"Oh, and Tom?" Dumbledore's voice continued on. "Everybody needs some assistance every once in a while. Even I." Continued Dumbledore, winking at Hermione. "After all, would you be at Hogwarts if it was not for my assistance."

The room was once again silent. Hermione carefully caught a glance of Tom. The boy was staring at his elder, his grey eyes trying to hide something, nearly breaking out, his brow showing the worry that caught him.

"Sir, why do you need my assistance? You are the greatest wizard of all time, yes, that is what you will become. I know it. And you can do whatever you want. If you want to do what you say want to do then do it! My assistance is nothing. I am only a half-blooded young wizard, trying to do something that may not even go my way."

Dumbledore stared at Tom. Hermione could tell he felt sorry for the youth. And when Hermione really thought about it, she did too. What had he done to deserve such a mess of a life? What had he done to be disowned, hated, distrusted, and betrayed.

And the answer hit Hermione like a ton of rocks.

_He had been born. He had lived. _

"Tom, dear Tom, if you assist us, you will be great. You will be able to cover that you are a half-blood, although that is nothing to be ashamed of. We – you will be great! All will be on one side, or many. You will not have to throw away your life for one goal, when you can obtain the goal and still live like a human! Dear God Tom, this could help you!"

Tom seemed taken aback by Dumbledore's burst of emotion, and, as always, intelligence. Maybe there was a point being made by the greatest wizard?

"Is this why you have not handed me in to the Ministry?" questioned Tom.

"Of course not, I was not sure of you doings until recently. And I do not really care, if we can fix the future, then all will be fine. Even if the good rule instead of the evil."

"Tom, we need your help." Hermione bursted. She knew that she probably shouldn't have, but she could hold it in no longer. He needed to know that his help was needed by more then Dumbledore.

Tom shot Hermione a quick glance, the second of the whole conversation. He showed little emotion, but Hermione could almost tell that maybe he would give in to the plan.

"Sir, if I accept this role, you must – make the unbreakable vow. You must promise never to let the Ministry know of my actions." Tom's voice was strong.

Dumbledore let out a small sigh, of relief or frustration Hermione was not sure of.

"Of course Tom, if you insist. Hermione, you must be the witness. Please draw your wand."

Hermione stared in astonishment at Dumbledore. He was actually going through with it! But wasn't it dangerous…

"And Tom," Dumbledore interrupted Hermione's thoughts "You must promise not to break from our group, not to betray us.

Tom gave a small nod.

"Well then, Hermione, please step forward.

Dumbledore and Tom Riddle, future Lord Voldemort, linked hands. Hermione stood in front of the pair, her wand ready in her arm.

Tom spoke first.

"Will you, Albus Dumbledore, swear never to betray me, never to give my secrets to the Ministry?"

"I will."

As Dumbledore said those two words a jolt of red fire shot from Hermione's wand and around the linked hands.

"And will you, Tom Marvolo Riddle, swear to not betray Hermione Granger and I, swear to stay with us until the end of our time, swear to follow our way to a new way of life."

Silence fell.

"I will." Replied Tom, finally.

A large bolt of red light shot out of Hermione's wand and wrapped around Tom and Dumbledore's linked hands.

After a few moments the magnificent red linked fire faded from the pair of hands, and quickly Dumbledore allowed Tom's hand to be free of his gasp. The pair stared at each other, then at Hermione.

_Oh my God, I performed the Unbreakable Vow! Oh my good gracious what would Harry and Ron say?_

Tom and Dumbledore stared at Hermione. Dumbledore was smiling, yet Tom's mind was somewhere else.

"Excellent job Hermione, you really are the top wizard f your age!" smiled Dumbledore, making Hermione blush. After all, he was the greatest wizard on earth!

And then the impossible occurred. Tom Riddle smiled. At her!

And Hermione was reminded of Ron and Harry. They were a part of the unbeatable trio. They had never lost – at least, not yet.

But Hermione was not involved in that trio anymore.

No, her new trio included Dumbledore, Tom Riddle and herself.

A/V: So, how did you guys like the chapter? Personally, this was one of my favorites, although that may be because my two favorite characters of all time for majorly involved! This was the first major showing or Tom Riddle, how did you like it? And don't forget, I am not trying to copy JK Rowlings that is why I am making some aspects different, for those who were complaining.

**Read. Comment, and review! I love to open my Ibox and receive a bunch of rave reviews!**

**See Ya!**

**S.W.M.S.**


	7. An Impossible Task

An Impossible Task 

**A/V: Once again, thanks for all the great reviews! I know I haven't updated in five days (which is a long time for me) but I just got off major writers block in the middle of science! Well, I'm going to write now; your reviews make me want to write even more!**

**See Ya!**

**S.W.M.S.**

**8:04 PM**

Hermione shoved her parchment containing her essay on **Dragons and Where to Find Them**. The task had not been too difficult, thanks to the teachings that Charlie Weasley had spoken to Ron, Harry, and herself about. Of course, she had been the only one who had really listened, Harry and Ron had been whispering about Quidditch.

Hermione sighed, falling until her body reached her soft bed. She was exhausted. Since the meeting with Dumbledore and Tom, she had been up late doing major schoolwork and thinking of what was to become. Did Dumbledore have a plan? They would have to be sneaky, of the Ministry, or Dippet would crash down on the three. Tom Riddle, Albus Dumbledore, and Hermione Granger.

How weird did that sound?

Of course, Hermione and Tom Riddle had not spoken since. They probably never would speak unless they were at meetings or missions or whatever Dumbledore was planning.

And that was what made it strange trios, ether then what the three were to become. They would talk only at meetings. Harry, Ron, and herself had been best friends. Of course, that wasn't possible with Dumbledore, as he was a professor. She could not walk up to him and say, "So, do you want to go out and have a butterbeer?"

But was it possible to befriend Tom? After all, he literally hated her! And it did not help that he was going to become –

But he wasn't, was he? He was not going to become Lord Voldemort because he had sworn the Unbreakable Vow!

But he could still hate her to pieces.

Well, that was going to have to change, wasn't it?

Hermione thought over what she was proposing. Could she really befriend Tom Marvolo Riddle, the one person in the wizarding world who had never loved any other person? Not even liked them, or befriended them? Was it possible that a seventeen-year-old wizard from the future could befriend him? Especially since she knew what he had done? He had murdered Harry's parents, almost Harry, and many others, he had hurt to many to say, and he had sent many to St. Mungo's with mental injuries.

_But not yet. And none of this stuff will happen!_

So Hermione finally decided what she was going to do. She was going to do something that would have made Ron Weasley scream Bloody Hell, and make Harry hate her. She was going to do something that all her former friends would have left her for.

She was going to befriend Tom Riddle. Or at least try. After all, did she really hate him? At the same time two petite voices in her brain screamed Yes, and No in a split second. And Hermione hated to say it, but both of the voices were right. Hermione shook her head and buried her face in **Ancient Spells and How to Use Them**, a book that Dumbledore had given to her.

When Hermione slipped into the Head Girl/Boy common room the next day Tom was wilting for her. He stood unemotionally, staring her down with his gray eyes, his dark hair just above his eyes…

Hermione slapped herself, angry that she had even started to think _that_.

"Hello Granger." Came Tom's hard voice.

"Hey Tom," Hermione could not keep her response from being a little cheery.

"Dippet wants you and I to go to his Office." Tom's voice came out bitterly, making Hermione wonder if it was the idea of going to see Dippet or the prospect of being with her for more than five minutes.

"Okay, now I guess?"

"Yes."

Tom headed for the door, making Hermione run to catch up with him. He walked fast and strong, as if he was going to see someone important.

_Like a Death Eater._

Hermione became stiff, before remembering that Tom had not made his group of Death Eaters yet and the Unbreakable Vow. She continued to follow Tom down a variety of hallways, until they finally reached the stone gargoyles that guarded the way to Dum-Dippet's office.

Tom muttered _winner_ into the gargoyles ear and the pair watched the gargoyles move to the outer space, allowing Hermione and Tom in. Hermione remembered Dumbledore's passwords, and held in a chuckle. Dippet was really conceited.

Tom and Hermione climbed the spiral stairs up what seemed like at least seven floors. Finally, they reached the floor where they saw Dippet sitting in his desk, looking as if he thought he was everything.

Oh my God he looked like Draco Malfoy.

Hermione held in a chuckle. Waiting for Dippet to notice Tom and Hermione.

As if the Headmaster had read Hermione's mind, he began to speak.

"Mrs. Granger and Mr. Riddle, I presume." Questioned Dippet without even looking up.

"Yes sir," replied Hermione, struggling not to replace sir with your highness.

"Well, I just wanted to see the two of you quickly, since you are our top students…"

"Yes," replied Tom sounding annoyed. He probably had better things to do then watch Dippet admire himself.

" Well, I just want the pair of you to do duty together for the next week. I have previous arrangements."

Tom stared angrily at Dippet, but covered up the face and replied, "Yes, that should be okay."

Hermione gave a quick nod. She was about as pleased as Tom was about the arrangement.

"Well then, you may go now, as I have previous arrangements to attend to." And Dippet turned his back to them.

Tom and Hermione scurried from the room, pleased to leave the presence of Dippet. Hermione knew she would never get used to him, not after a whole six years with Dumbledore as Headmaster.

"So," said Hermione, attempting to make conversation "This should be fun." Hermione made sure to make her voice sound sarcastic. She did not want Tom to think she actually enjoyed the idea, because she didn't.

"Eh." Tom murmured. He obviously wasn't in a good mood today, thought Hermione to herself.

"You know Tom, I think we need to talk." Hermione blurted out.

Tom looked at her surprised. "Do we, Granger? What about?" His voice held mockery.

"You know what I'm talking about. If we – and you know who we are – are going to work together on _you-know-what_ than you and I are going to have to get along – at least talk to each other." Hermione used her business voice that she had used when lecturing Harry and Ron about S.P.E.W.

"That's nice Granger, but it is highly unimaginable how we will do that." Tom's voice was full of mockery now, as he smirked.

"Now why would that be, Tom?" Hermione asked using her sweet voice.

"Well, we are extremely different, you befriend everybody, I don't, you are almost always with friends, I'm not, and there's something weird about you!"

LIER! Hermione held herself from screaming at Tom. The ass! The nerve of him! She had no friends here, and the only weird thing about her was that she was from more then fifty years in the future!

"Well, I am sorry to hear that Tom, but you are a little strange too, my dear friend." Replied Hermione, her voice thick with sarcasm.

"Yeah right Granger. Look, just because we are working together for the same cause does not mean that we are going to become best pals."

Hermione stared at Tom, her mouth hanging open. So that was what she was going to get for trying to be friendly! He can go bloody hang himself! Hermione soothed herself down. He was not worth it. She was not going to waste her breath her breath on that scrawny little liar.

"Well then Tom, I will see you tomorrow night on duty." Hermione forced her voice not to change into a bellow.

"The greatest time of my life," muttered Riddle and he marched into the common room, leaving a very angry Hermione behind.

Hermione lay on her soft bed, trying to force sleep upon her. She had never been able to sleep soundly when she was just in a rather large fight, and she figured that her and Tom's argument had been rather large.

Hermione shook her head. She had to make this work; she had to make ends meet. Hermione sighed. Because if she didn't she would never make it through the year.

After a few more moments, Hermione fell asleep.


	8. Quarrels and Advanced Plans

**Quarrels and Similarities**

**A/V: Hey readers, thanks for coming back! OK, I just realized now that I forgot to put a disclaimer at the beginning of my story so I will write it after this. Sorry about that! OK, I have decided that I want Tom and Hermione to start liking each other in the next chapter or two so there will not be a lot (although there will be a little bit) of the new trio's scheme.**

**I hope that is okay, review and tell me! Well, read, comment, and review I love to hear from you guys!**

Disclaimer: I did not make any of these marvelous Harry Potter characters, the wonderful J. K. Rowlings did!

Hermione buried her bushy brown hair into **Hogwarts, A History**. Yes, she had read that book before, well about fifty years later, but she still found the interior intriguing. It was a strange book, almost as if every time you reread the book, new facts about Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry would magically appear.

_Hogwarts School contains many hidden rooms, some which have never appeared to any student or professor at Hogwarts. Some have secrets more intriguing and dangerous than The Room of Requirements (see page 564) and some contain something as interesting as the chambers of each of the Hogwarts founders-_

Hermione glanced up from her book to see Tom Riddle standing over top of her, staring her down with his gray eyes. What could he want?

"Granger, you have an extremely bad memory." Scolded Tom with a smirk on his pale face.

"What did – Oh My God!" Hermione suddenly remembered her hall duty with Tom. "What time is it?"

"5:51. You are lucky that I decided to take the time out of my _busy_ schedule to remind you or you would have been late." Hermione could tell that Tom was roughly enjoying her misery.

My ass you busy schedule, thought Hermione but replied "Oops, well we had better get going before we are _both_ late and I ruin your excellent record of being a goody two shoes."

Tom stared at Hermione, his gray eyes showing no emotion. My God, what had she done? Hermione scolded herself. She had just called Tom Marvolo Riddle a goody two shoes – future Voldemort!

In an instant Tom turned muttering, "Let's go" and started to stalk quickly through the library doors and into the hallway, with Hermione at hot pursuit.

"So I guess we just stalk the halls for a few hours?" questioned Hermione trying to make the question sound like a statement.

"To answer your question, yes." Tom Riddle answered.

"I was _not_ questioning you." Replied Hermione trying to contain her anger at Tom Riddle.

Seeing her rising anger, he smirked. "Of course not, my goody two shoes self is soo sorry." Smirked Tom.

"Oh God, so-rry! No need to have a hissy! I was angry that you interrupted me from my book to spend three hours with you!"

"Oh, trust me Granger, I would have loved to be reading **Hogwarts, A History** instead of being stuck with you." Hermione could tell by his voice that he was not being sarcastic.

"You enjoy **Hogwarts, A History**?" questioned a surprised Hermione. After all, Harry and Ron had always insulted her attachment to the book.

"Sure Granger, is that so surprising?"

_Actually, yes._

"Well, I suppose not. I keep thinking that you enjoy the same that my two best friends from my other school used to enjoy."

"Which would be-?" questioned Tom. Hermione could not be sure if he was actually interested or just wanted to pass the time.

"Quidditch and girls."

"You, I suppose?"

Hermione attempted to surplus a laugh. "Me? No, other girls. I was just the smart friend that they told their feelings too and begged to cheat of her work."

And for the first time, Hermione realized that that was a little true. Of course she had been their friend, but if she hadn't been so smart, would they be as close as they had been?

"I see – Now, if you don't want to answer me you don't have to I couldn't care less. But-do you miss them and your old school."

_No! My old school is in the darn future and at the moment – well, who knows?_

"Maybe sometimes… What about you? You must have some friends?" Hermione quickly changed the subject off of her and onto him.

"Friends are for weak people who seek others support. There are much better things I could do, Granger, then go up to some random prat and beg them to befriend you." Tom spoke almost as if Hermione was not there.

"Hey, kid! What are you doing?" Hermione broke from her chat with Riddle and ran to a third year student trying to hide behind a statue.

_It's a shame he did not own Harry's invisibility cloak! _

"Kid, you better get to your common room now! You don't want Ms. Granger here to mess with you!" Half scolded and chuckled Tom Riddle. The student scurried his Ravenclaw common room.

Oh My God had Tom Marvolo Riddle, future Lord Voldemort, mega murderer just said that? Oh my goodness was he flir-

Hermione quit thinking like that! It makes no sense at all!

"No, you don't want to mess with me!" Hermione pretended to go with the joke, although her insides were pounding.

Tom Riddle seemed to realize what he had said and how it had sounded. He wiped the smile of his face and turned his gray eyes cold.

Tom's insides began to pound. _How could he have said that out loud? Oh My Gosh now Granger was going to think he liked her? Oh no, oh no, oh no._

Tom Riddle shot a glance at his watch. 9:00 PM.

"While, I guess we can go now." Muttered Tom.

"Yes, finally! I will see you tomorrow Tom!"

"Tomorrow will be too soon," growled Tom as he scurried in the opposite direction of Hermione.

Hermione lay on her bed, gazing at the roof above her, her mind swirling. Had what she thought happened really happened? Or was it her imagination? Yes, it must have been her imagination. After all, this was Tom Riddle she was talking about.

Yet inside Hermione knew that it was not her imagination, Tom Riddle had really muttered those words. But then again, did that really mean he liked her?

Of course not!

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore let out a small sigh and stared at the ceiling above him. The events around him were getting strange, thanks to the futurist Hermione Granger. He was a Headmaster in the future, yet at the moment he was trying to get the bad side to rule!

Yet there was a side of this plan that would also help the good side, which he ruled, or at least his future self did. If his plan worked out, than the wizarding world would be on the iniquity side. Therefore, everybody would be in peace. No, peace was too much of an exaggerated word.

Everybody would be on the same side, or at least almost everybody. And Dumbledore had another small plan inside his head. A plan that would complete Tom Riddle's, Hermione Granger's, and himself, Albus Dumbledore's plan.

The plan seemed to be possible; after all, as Dumbledore would say in the future, _Nothing Is Impossible._ Yet there was going to be a difficult branch of Dumbledore's almost perfect plan.

Tom Riddle and Hermione Granger had to learn to love each other.

Usually, this would not be a hard task. After all, he could use the same potion that Tom Riddle's mother had used on Tom Riddle Sr. Yet Dumbledore refused to use such a despicable potion.

For even if Albus Dumbledore became low enough to brew the potion, the love would not be full. No, it had to be real, and free. A fake love would not lead to what he needed, for what if the curse was to break, or the ingredients for the potion unavailable? Then the two would begin to despise each other, and Dumbledore's brilliant plan would burn down along with his hopes.

**A/V: So, how did you like it! Personally, I liked this chapter, but I want your opinion! Dumbledore's plan will be revealed in a few more chapters, but first Tom Riddle and Hermione must get together? Do you have any ideas? Well, read, comment, and review! I love to hear from you guys!**

**See Ya!**

**S.W.M.S.**


	9. Duty and Dull Classes

**Duty and Dull Classes**

**A/V: Well, the first thing I have to say is sorry to all my readers1 I know I usually update every three-four days but I was rereading Harry Potter so I did not have much time! **

**Dumbledore's plan will be revealed in a few chapters, but for now I am going to have to leave you guys in suspense! I hope you don't mind, but the story has to be long, OK! Oh, and I have finally decided how this story will end! It took me long enough, but the final idea came to me during Home Ec! But don't worry; it has nothing to do with Home Ec.**

**I have also realized a mistake I made while writing. There is supposed to be only one Head Girl and one Head Boy, so I will quickly change that mistake. The Head Boy is still Tom Riddle, and the Head Girl will be Hermione. I am so sorry for the stupid mistake! R&R I love to hear from you guys!**

**Write soon!**

S.W.M.S.  

_As said before, Hogwarts contains many hidden rooms. Some can lure you in, and not allow you to escape. You would be trapped in the room for eternity, until you breathe your last breath…_

Hermione placed down **Hogwarts, A History**, wondering where such a room could be hidden. She quickly allowed her eyes to retune to the book she had read over and over, every time revealing new secrets.

_Only one such room has ever been found, and is known as **The Room of Concealment**. Only once has ever been known to enter the room, Aberforth Dumbledore, brother of Albus Dumbledore. He never returned, although few noticed, he only ever acquainted with those of The Order of the Phoenix. _

Hermione lay down the book, surprised at the information. She had known of Dumbledore's brother Aberforth from one of Mad-Eye Moody's photographs of the old Order of the Phoenix. Yet she had never knew that the man had been forced into such a horrible death.

Hermione laid the large book inside her bag and glanced at the time. 10:01 PM. She had been reading for an hour, after Hall Duty with Tom Riddle, which had been uneventful. Tom had refused to speak to her, and had spent most of the time wondering away into halls that Hermione knew did not need to be supervised. Anything to get away from her, she thought.

Since the incident where Tom had been _friendly_ the night before Hermione had felt as if Tom had been purposely avoiding her, and when you thought about it now it was quite obvious he had. Did he think that she like- Well, of course not!

Hermione pulled out her **History of Magic, Seventh Year** book and tried to become interested in the outrageously long war between Purple Headed Pimpins and Tree Beards.

_On the first night of October, in 1654 the Tree Beards charged into the Purple Headed Pimpins Territory, knocking the Purple Headed Pimpins off their feet. Unfortunately for the Tree Guards, the Purple Headed-_

Reluctantly, Hermione placed the book down. She could not read about this war right now, her mind was racing. For the first time, she was _really_ wondering what Dumbledore's plan was, and if maybe she liked Tom more then-

_An enemy. Yes, an enemy. Maybe friends. Maybe._ Hermione quickly changed the way her thoughts were heading once again…

Albus Dumbledore wrote the last 78 on one of his pupil's worksheets and hid it into his drawer containing all his other marks. He gave a small sigh, yet he was not sighing over the tremendous amount of marking he was doing, but about something else. After all, he was Albus Dumbledore, future Headmaster of Hogwarts.

But would he still be Headmaster after what he was planning to do?

Of course, the elderly wizard told himself. This plan was not exactly evil; he was mixing the two together. And anyways, the turnout was going to be better than what Ms. Granger had told him.

Dumbledore brought an old hand to his forehead. Yes, everything seemed to be working so far. Hermione was reading **Hogwarts, A History** again, revealing secrets that would not be shown until the reader had fully read the book five times. Yes, the information Ms. Granger was thrusting into her brain would help him deeply.

Even Tom was pleasing him. The young man was acing his Transfiguration quiz, although Tom had different questions than the other students. Tom's questions were spell, charms, and jinxes that he would need for the final plan. And Dumbledore knew that Tom would not be telling a soul about his strange work, he probably figured the rest of the class was being questioned about the same things and Tom was not the one to talk to anyone. No, the plan was going just fine. And Dumbledore felt even happier when he witnessed the strange encounter between Hermione and Tom. If only it would continue-

Yet it was still middle October. He had all the time in the world.

Hermione turned over in bed and stared at the clock. The time read 8:30 AM. "Oh no!" gasped Hermione, realizing that she had Double Charms starting at nine. She would not have time for breakfast. Quickly, Hermione tugged on a pair of jeans and a sweater, pulling her Hogwarts robe over top of herself. With a quick brush of her frizzy hair, Hermione grabbed her books and rushed out of the Dormitory.

Hermione jumped into her Charms seat just as Professor Flitwick (wow, he must be as old as Dumbledore) entered the room, still as short as a dwarf.

"Welcome class! Today, we are going to learn the _Alohormora_ charm, and although you all know the charm we are going to learn it _Non-Verbally._ The majority of the class gasped, leaving Hermione sitting in her chair flushing like a tomato. She had learnt this last year, in sixth year! Whoa, sixty years ago the seventh year students sure got around easily!

Hermione spent the class using the enchantment on a door that had magically, and was glad when Flitwick rewarded her with a 100 for her _'stunning ability to use Non-Verbal magic!'_

The rest of the day flew by quickly. After Double Charms, Hermione had a Free Period, followed by Double Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Ararat, which was just a Boggart Review class, leaving Hermione once again bored. She had first learnt about boggarts in Third Year with Lupin and had dealt with them countless times since. Times were really less demanding, before Voldemort!

Time flew by, and Hermione found herself realizing that she had Hall Duty again with Tom today. Quickly, Hermione washed the worries from her head. Nothing was going t happen, except that Tom was going to ignore her completely. But then again, is not that what she wanted?

Hermione left the chamber into the Dormitory at the same time as Riddle. At first, she was full of uncertainty but decided to run up to him and walk with him. After all, what could happen?

Hermione reached Tom straight away, and allowed the word _hello_ to escape her mouth.

"Hello." Grunted Tom, looking embarrassed.

"Hey, so – how was class today?" Hermione tried desperately to make conversation.

"Fine – just Arthmarthy, Ancient Runes, and Double Defense.

"I see –" replied Hermione. The only classes she had with Tom were Potions and Transfiguration.

"So, what do you think of Professor-" Hermione was cut off as Tom hollered at some fourth year girls to stop spraying Magically Disgusting Perfume in the halls.

"So stupid that stuff, eh?" questioned Tom to Hermione.

"Yeah, I know, and it's a ridiculously high price." Answered Hermione. None of the pranks back in the forties were nearly as good as Fred and George's pranks. She remembered fondly of the Automatic Swamp that they had pulled on Umbridge during fifth year.

"So –" said Hermione, deciding to keep the conversation up. "What have you been up to lately?"

It was a lame question but she wanted to talk to Tom and how else would she?

Tom seemed to think the question was also lame "Well, that's a tough one," he replied smirking " School, Hall Duty, staying away from you-" quickly Tom cut himself off.

"Now why would you be avoiding me?" questioned Hermione earnestly.

"Well – so what did you thin of Ararat's class questioned Tom, changing the subject drastically.

"It was okay, but I have had better. In my third year-" Hermione paused.

"In your third year –"

"Umm, my teacher taught us about Boggarts so it was a little boring."

"Boggarts, in third year!"

"Yeah, so anyways."

The two talked for the rest of the night, and nine o'clock quickly came upon them. Tom looked strangely at Hermione.

"Well, good night then!"

"Yes – good night Tom! See you in Potions tomorrow!" replied Hermione earnestly as she trotted to her chamber, not noticing Tom staring after her!

**Well, how'd you like it? R&R I love to hear your ideas! Please review, even if you have reviewed a bunch of times before!**

**See ya!**

**S.W.M.S.**


	10. Adding Two and Two Together

Adding Two and Two Together 

**A/V: Hey readers, how are you? OK, I guess I should tell you that I will probably now only update once a week, instead of almost three times a week. I don't have the time, with the little homework I do get and the fact that I am rereading the Harry Potter Series! Well, RC&R I love to hear from you guys!**

**See Ya!**

**S.W.M.S.**

_As said before, there are many dangerous rooms located at Hogwarts. But there are also extremely secret rooms, rooms that nobody knows about. These rooms are even more hidden than The Room of Requirements. _

_We only know of one of these rooms. It is located on then eighth floor. You must walk down the main corridor, turn left twice, turn right three times, and turn left once more until you reach a still, solemn chamber that glows an eerie red. You must then appear in front of a petite, couple inch statue of a hippogriff. Than, you must twist the hippogriff's left wing in a counter clockwise 720 degrees and when you are finished whisper **Quesqué Similaroia!**_

_The hippogriff will than turn in a counter clockwise 180 degree fashion to show its backside. There, on the back of the hippogriff's back a small button will appear. **Note that this button will not appear until you have followed the instructions stated in the last couple of paragraphs. ** Than, a door will appear, but it will disappear after 59 seconds have passed, and will not appear again for another two days, if the opening is tried again._

Hermione placed down **Hogwarts, A History** in utter bewilderment. The room sounded fascinating, and it was obviously well hidden. All the chapters before on strange rooms located in Hogwarts were all leading up to this exact passage.

As if breaking into her thoughts on purpose, a petite brown barn owl flew through the slight opening in Hermione's window. It dropped a yellow roll of parchment on Hermione's bed, and waited for payment.

Politely, Hermione placed to bronze knuts into the owl's outstretched beak. The owl pecked Hermione's hand softly, indicating its thanks. The brown owl than flew out the window, leaving Hermione staring at the parchment, wondering what it could be.

Her wonder of what the message may contain faded instantly. It was most likely a letter from Dippet making her do some Head Girl duty. She prayed that it was not Hall Duty with Tom, as much as he had improved, she did not want to go through the awkward moments that hall duty had given them. It was never like _that_ any other time she saw Tom, so why now?

A little worried, Hermione opened the rolled up piece of parchment. To her surprise, it was not from Dippet at all, but from Dumbledore.

_Mrs. Granger,_

_I would be pleased if you would find yourself at my office at 9:00 PM on the coming Friday. We will discuss matters of you-know-what. If you cannot make it, let me know next Friday afternoon, which is the next time I will see you in Transfiguration. If it is possible, than do nothing. I may have found some –well advances in our you-know-what. Mr. Riddle will also be there. I hope to hear from you soon._

_Sincerely,_

Professor Dumbledore 

Hermione set aside the letter, a new feeling brewing up inside her. Dumbledore had come upon farther arrangements! Yet were they – Hermione cut herself off. She was talking about **Albus Dumbledore**! He was going to become the greatest wizard on earth – he had already killed a dark wizard in 1925! His plan would be fine, just fine.

Hermione went to sleep, wondering what Friday would possess.

**Seven Hours Earlier**

Tom hunched over his Transfiguration assignment. He read the first question carefully._Is it possible to transfigure a tablecloth into a phantom? If so, how?_

Tom was quite surprised at the strange question. He read through the others, and realizing that they were just as strange. Had not Dumbledore, at the beginning of the year, even before Hermione arrived, said that they would not be learning anything about the transfigure of ghosts?

Although the questions were odd, Tom knew the answers from some limited research in the Restricted Section of the Hogwarts library. He quickly answered the question. _Yes, the transfigure of tablecloths to phantoms are possible. To perform this difficult spell, you must use the spell Backamoniamé Stupendoes! _

In the limited time of ten minutes, Tom had completed his assignment. He leaned back, a nice stretch for his slumped back. Then the thought hit him.

_Was he the only one with such strange questions?_ Yes, it did seem possible especially since Dumbledore WAS part of the plan. Maybe this information would come needed.

Tom glanced at Hermione, who sat two seats in front of him. Her bushy brown hair flew everywhere, as it always did. He wondered if she was also being asked outlandish questions. But as soon as the thought entered his mind, he vanished it. Dumbledore had most probable a different plan for Hermione.

Tom wondered if he should ask Hermione, just in case. Yet almost instantly, he vanished the thought. Every time he started to have a good conversation with Hermione, he got tongue tied and blurted out something that he didn't mean to say.

After all, he was Tom Riddle. If this plan backfired, he had his future set. He would never love anyone, of everything would be ruined. He had ice around his cold heart. Yet, he was beginning to think that Hermione, the bushy haired girl from nowhere, was beginning to melt that wall of ice.

The bell rang, and Tom hurried past the crowd of people, including Hermione. In a few moments Tom found himself seated in the library, washing away his worries with **The Dark Arts in an Dark Wizard's Point of View**.

**Seven Hours Later**

Tom lay on his bead, reading the same book he had "borrowed" from the library earlier. He was about to engross himself in it when a small owl flew through his window, dropping a piece of yellowed parchment.

Tom grabbed the letter, ignoring the owl beside him. The owl began to peck him anxiously, yet Tom was too preoccupied with the letters contents. He shooed the owl away, and read the letter for a second time.

_Mr. Riddle,_

_I would be pleased if you would find yourself at my office at 9:00 PM on the coming Friday. We will discuss matters of you-know-what. If you cannot make it, let me know next Friday afternoon, which is the next time I will see you in Transfiguration. If it is possible, than do nothing. I may have found some –well advances in our you-know-what. Mrs. Granger will also be there. I hope to hear from you soon._

_Sincerely,_

Professor Dumbledore 

Instead of worrying about Hermione, Tom began to wonder what new plans Dumbledore had been able to come upon. They were most probable extremely interesting, and he could not help but hope that he would get to _hurt_ somebody. But then again, it might be too early yet. Yes, maybe later… Tom fell asleep, not noticing that he was exhausted or that his left hand was bleeding.

Hermione opened the door to Dumbledore's office, noticing Tom already seated in one of the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. As she went to sit in the chair along side him, she thought she noticed him wince; yet it could have been the lighting, or her imagination.

"Good evening, Mrs. Granger." Smiled Dumbledore

" Good evening Professor – Tom." Replied Hermione.

"I will proceed now. I have asked the two of you to come, as I have, and you have too, discovered many secrets that will come to our help."

Dumbledore continued. "I do not know if you two have put two and two together, but I would like to add it for you, if you have not yet."

Tom and Hermione looked at Dumbledore without blinking once.

"I will begin with Tom. Surely Tom, you have noticed that your questions on assignments have been strange – not the usual curriculum. After all, did I not promise you that the transfiguring of phantoms would not be taught this year?"

Tom nodded slightly.

"Well, this information is going to be very important soon, alas I cannot tell you quite yet what it will be assisted for."

Tom nodded, although there was a look of wonder looming in his gray eyes.

"Now Hermione, you have been reading **Hogwarts, A History** for the fifth time, I presume."

"Yes, of course." Replied Hermione.

"Well, have you read anything about secret rooms, maybe one that we could have future meetings in?"

Immediately, Hermione answered. "Yes, there was the Room of Secrecy on the eight floor – there was even instructions of how to enter!" Hermione was excited at her discovery.

"Excellent, excellent!" replied Dumbledore heartily. "Tomorrow at noon. We will meet at the entrance of the eighth floor, and Mrs. Granger will guide us from there.

A/V: So, how was it? Not very much Tom/Hermione action but the plan needs to unfold! I can't wait to write the next chapter, I wish I could RIGHT NOW! Well, R&R I love to hear from you guys!

**See Ya**

**S.W.M.S.**


	11. Truths Revealed

**Truths Revealed**

**A/V: Once again, thanks for all the rave reviews! You guys make me want to keep writing! Please keep reviewing; I absolutely love to hear from you guys! Oh, and visit my homepage too! **

**See Ya! RC&R!**

**S.W.M.S.**

_There is a change of plans. We will not be meeting on the eighth floor today! I will send farther notice when I am sure of what is to happen. Sorry for the short notice, but someone may be suspicious – we need to throw them off guard!_

_Sincerely,_

Professor A.P.W.B.Dumbledore 

Hermione lay down the yellowed parchment, and mindlessly slipped a bronze knut into the owls outstretched beak. She watched the owl flitter away before worrying about what was to happen.

Who suspected the Head Boy, Head Girl, and transfiguration teacher of carrying out an illegal plan? Nobody could make up something so sinister – somebody, or something, must have overheard the trio.

If Hermione had not known the future Albus Dumbledore she would have been very suspicious and frightened indeed – yet she knew Dumbledore's abilities, she knew that everything was going to turn out fine. Dumbledore would handle it.

The next of Hermione's actions surprised even herself deeply. She wanted somebody to talk to – and there was only one person in Hogwarts that she could talk to.

Hermione headed down the dormitory stairs, across the common room, and up the opposite staircase. The stairway leading to Tom Riddle's dormitory.

Hermione took a deep gasp of air, before bringing her fist to the door.

"Hello – who is there?" questioned Tom from behind the door.

"Uhh – Hermione." Muttered Hermione in reply.

There was a silence, and then Tom came to the door. "What the hell are you doing here?" he questioned in utter surprise.

Hermione wondered for a moment, and than asked "Did you receive a letter from Dumbledore? About the change in plans?"

"Yes – where are you leading too?"

"I was just wondering if you thought it was suspicious –" Hermione cut herself off.

"Yeah – sort of." Replied Tom. Hermione held in an agitated gasp – would Tom get her point?

It was as if Tom had read her mind. "So – umm – do you wanna come in?" He muttered slowly.

"Sure," replied Hermione, as she stepped into the room.

Hermione sat herself down on the same chair that Dumbledore had sat upon a month ago. She looked up at Tom; he was glancing down at her suspiciously.

"So – what do you think about it?" questioned Hermione again.

"Strange – defiantly strange. Somebody must have been listening in on last night's conversation. I did not see anybody though – it was as if they had some sort of extendable ear!"

Hermione was instantly reminded of Fred and George Weasley. "Well, that sort of thing will not be invented for another fifty years. Trust me, I should know."

Tom stared at Hermione, his mouth hanging open, and Hermione gasped, realizing what she had said. She had not meant to blurt that out – how was she supposed to cover it up?

"So how would you know what happens in the future, Ms. Granger?" questioned Tom suspiciously.

"Well – umm – you see." Hermione was cut off. "Tell me the truth, Hermione!" gasped Tom wildly.

"Well – umm – there was a time turner – and well – then – well -," and Hermione foolishly blurted out her whole story.

"And then I found Dumbledore, and told him of the future." Hermione concluded her story, without mentioning Lord Voldemort once.

Tom glared at Hermione through sparkling gray eyes. Oh no, oh no, what had she done?

"So, you really DO come from the future?" questioned Tom hurriedly

"Yes – I am afraid so."

Tom had a strange look in his eyes. Was he going to murder her? No, no he would not be able to cover it up –

"Do you know anything about – Lord Voldemort?" questioned Tom quietly.

Hermione glared in horror at Tom, yet she found she did not have the ability to lie. "Yes – yes I would. Especially with the war –" Hermione closed her mouth.

"A war – you say? And is Lord Voldemort in the war? Is he winning?" questioned Tom savagely.

Hermione could not help herself – those last few words brought truth too her eyes. "Lord Voldemort shall be losing soon – the evil of him – yet he cannot touch –" Hermione bit her tongue into tears formed in her eyes.

"Cannot touch who?" questioned Tom.

"Nobody. Just nobody. Forget I said that about Voldemort."

Tom looked strangely at her, and looked as if he was about to speak. But Hermione knew there was no turning back, so she blurted out "Tom, I think the choice of Lord Voldemort is a bad one. There is a person, and I will not tell you who, who is going to kill you! Oh Tom, please!"

Tom looked strangely at Hermione. "How could you trust me – if you know who I am to become? Who I have already began to become?" Hermione was reminded of the murder of Tom Riddle Sr.

"Because – because- well, because – well, it happens that I started to lo – well you see, you're – different then I thought you were going to be!" murmured Hermione, keeping away countless tears.

"I see – so is this what you told Dumbledore about? Are you two planning on taking me down?"

"NO, Tom, don't you see? We want to help you, so that maybe your way will be better! Voldemort is getting weak he will not make it! I am sure of it! Yet Dumbledore and I thought maybe if we interfered, we could make everything right. You know, so that you WOULDN'T die!" Hermione's voice rose by the word.

"So you are saying that you do not believe in me – Tom Marvolo Riddle, Heir of Slytherin himself, future Lord Voldemort." Tom's voice was full of anger now, his face drenched in a scowl.

"No – I – you don't understand –" uttered Hermione. Tom could not turn on her now, just when she thought that –

"Yes, I do understand, Granger. You and Dumbledore were trying to murder me, or put a stop to my plans. You did not want to help at all. It was foolish of me to think that you were like me – you are just like all the other stupid people here at Hogwarts. Yes, you will see – as will Dumbledore. It was foolish of me to break down my barrier, to let you cross." Tom's voice was soft, yet it dropped quickly as he muttered his last words.

"Tom –no! Please Tom, it's not true, it's –" Tom broke her off mid sentence.

"Get out Granger, get out before Lord Voldemort commits another murder."

Hermione glared softly at Tom, but turned quickly and left the Slytherin coloured dormitory, leaving Tom glaring angrily at the door.

Tom sat down on his bed, reviewing the whole fight. And then, Tom did something he thought he would never do, and had never done before. He put his head in his arms, and held back waves of tears, wondering how everything was going to change.

Hermione stormed breathlessly into her dormitory. Her body shook with anger, her face tomato read with rage. The dirty little ass! How DARE he? What was his PROBLEM? Why couldn't he just hold his stupid butt TEMPER like everyone else?

Yet on her heart, Hermione was not as angry with Tom as she was with herself. She had almost crossed that barrier that she had wanted to cross for three months. Yet, in a flick of a second the barrier had closed in around Tom's soul again, all because of her stupid big fat mouth.

Hermione changed into her pajamas and lay soundlessly in her bed, letting the tears roll freely. She had never felt this way before, not even when she had witnessed Ron snogging Lavender. Never – never…

Hermione soon fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. Yet if she had dreamed, the reminders of the night would have crossed through her dreams endlessly.

**A/V: So, how was it? Don't worry; I doubt that Tom will stay mad at Hermione endlessly! And there had to be a fight, after all, we are talking about Tom Riddle here, future Lord Voldemort, the one who has never loved anyone! Well, read and review please! No flames please, even if you aren't pleased with the chapter, but although I hate to reveal the future, they will get back together. So keep reading please!**

**See Ya!**

**S.W.M.S.**


	12. When the Dark Can't Get Any Darker

When the Dark Can't Get Darker 

**Authors Note: Wow, I was expecting more flames for that chapter! Thanks again for the good review! I know I haven't updates lately – actually, I almost stopped writing. But then I got a brain wave so I'm writing again! I guess I just had major writers block for this one story!**

**As you also know, I changed my penname to Opal Whisps of Fire, because Softwavesmaysplash was bothering me it won't happen again! Now, on with the story! So R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or any songs you may see throughout the story!**

Opal Whisps of Fire Because of You 

_I don't stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of You_

_I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me_

_Because of You_

_I am Afraid…_

Hermione sat quietly in the Great Hall, sipping her pumpkin juice absent-mindedly. She but into an unusually dry piece of toast, not noticing the flavor at all.

It was a week since Hermione had accidentally – no – stupidly revealed everything to Tom. No, not everything. But almost everything. The last week had gone anything but smoothly. For the first time, Hermione had not received a 100 on an essay, but had lowered her mark to a 73. She had raised her hand only once in class, and all the teachers were beginning to get worried over 'poor smart sick Hermione'.

But it was not only the fault of her argument with Tom that was making Hermione so depressed. But today was the day her parents had died only a year before at they mercy of Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione growled softly. If only she could get Bellatrix back – but to do that she would have to kill Tom.

And did she want to kill Tom?

It was while she was reminiscing that the mud coloured barn owl swooped towards Hermione, dropping Hermione two letters, a small scroll and a rather large one. Prepared for the worst (or so she thought) Hermione unfolded the small parchment and began to read.

_Dear Miss. Granger,_

_I received this letter from the time turner today while I was trying to improve it. The parchment just popped out. I read it only briefly, and although it has given me some clues to fix the time turner I am afraid that it also carries some bad news._

_Best wishes for your sorrow._

_Professor A.P.W.B.D._

Hermione reread the letter several times, before finally letting out a breath. What had happened from the future? Was this parchment from Dumbledore? Did she want to open it? What would it behold?

There was a second when Hermione was prepared to throw the notice in the fire, but she couldn't. She had to know what it read. What secrets it held.

Hermione slowly unraveled the parchment. She took a deep breath and began to read the words engraved into the paper.

_Miss. Granger,_

_If this letter reaches the future, I shall be extremely content yet saddened at the same time. Yes, I know that is where you disappeared. So the first words I am going to write are: I hope that you accept my deepest apologies. This is my fault, an old man's mistake. I am trying to find a way to transport you back, as I hope my formal self in._

_Yet now I am fulfilled with even more regrets. I wish not to tell you this, as this may weaken you, but it is to be said. Lord Voldemort has attacked again, most unmerciful. I would say as unmerciful as the murder of your parents, and if you receive this anywhere near their death anniversary I apologize completely._

_Now, for the news I am trying to hold off. Voldemort has performed a monstrous attack. Three members of the Order of the Phoenix have been murdered in secret Order work. It is my greatest regret to inform you that they are Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, and Remus Lupin. _

_I am once again sorry that I have to convey this information. But I must ask you to not be too agonized, and begin to live in a world of dreams. As I have said to many a wondering men and women "it does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live"._

_I am forced to stop writing now, and I hope you are doing well. I will try to assist you from my end of time._

_Sincerely,_

Professor A.P.W.B.Dumbledore 

Hermione stared at the parchment, her eyes blurry. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley were dead. They had become her second parents when her own had died! And Remus! Her best teacher, and always a word of guidance when anything went wrong. Dead?

Could life get any darker?

Instantly, Hermione felt a rage of tears come to her eyes. She stuffed the papers into her pocket, and burst from the Great Hall, unaware of the many eyes watching her. Unaware of the pondering gray eyes from the Slytherin table.

Hermione ran, up some stairs, down some corridors, through a portrait, muttering various passwords. It was not until she reached the comfort of the Head Boy and Head Girl common room that she finally sat down in an armchair in a lonely corner, and began to sob violently.

As the time went by, Hermione sobbed, remembering her parents and her friends. What if by the time she returned, everybody was dead! Harry and Ron were her only friends left – except maybe the rest of the Weasleys! How were they thinking? Did they even remember Hermione, the one with no parents nor guardian parents!

So the hours went by, unknown to Hermione, who was still sitting in her chair. She could not continue with Dumbledore. She needed to go back home. She had thought that she had somebody here, but now there was nobody.

It was at that very moment that the portrait door opened. It took a moment for Hermione to realise who it obviously was – Tom Riddle. The cause of this whole mess. Or at least, his future was the problem. But he wasn't going to change at all. She had learned that a week ago.

Hermione expected Tom to head up the stairs to his dormitory, but instead, he headed over to Hermione's lonely chair.

"Hey." Muttered Tom sheepishly.

Angrily, Hermione wiped her red eyes and looked up into Tom's gray ones. "What do you want, Tom? 'Cause I'm really not in the bloody mood."

"Yeah, well that's kind of obviously." Replied Tom matter-a-factly. "Slughorn heard that something happened to you from Dumbledore, although he would not tell her what. Anyways, she sent your homework with me and told me to tell you that you can do it whenever you have the chance."

Tom nodded to a pile of books that lay on a small oaken coffee table beside her chair.

"Oh." Replied Hermione quietly; wishing her eyes weren't extremely wet and red. She rubbed them again with her sleeve.

"Well – I was just – well, if you don't want to tell me – then – well, I was wondering – what the hell happened?" Questioned Tom awkwardly.

Hermione considered the question for a moment, and decided to answer him truthfully – or at least almost entirely truth.

"My parents died a year ago exactly today. Then I somehow received this letter from 'my time' (indicating the future) stating that three people who had acted as parents to me had died. My parents' murderer also murdered them. I guess it just passed the line." Ended Hermione softly, praying that Tom would not ask THAT question.

"Wow. Umm – who?" Questioned Tom, obviously speaking of the murderer.

What was she supposed to say to him? You killed them all, and many more people that I love? How would he react? But tom would know if she was lying, he always seemed to know –

"I think you know, Tom." Answered Hermione softly, rubbing her eyes again.

Tom gazed back at her softly, and then realized what she was saying. He opened his mouth to retort but closed it quickly; obviously no known answer had come to him obviously.

"That's too bad." He ended up answering lamely.

"Yeah, it is, isn't it? A shame that someone could be so freaking disgusting!"

And with that Hermione stormed up to her dormitory, leaving a silenced Tom behind.

**Authors Note: So, how did you like it? I guess it was sort of sad. I'm still not sure what to make happen to Tom Riddle! Please review and tell me if he should become more evil or good! I'll write again when I get around 5 or 10 reviews! Please R&R and tell me what you think!**

**Opal Whisps of Fire**


	13. The Worst Enemy

**Authors Note: Yikes, sorry for a long period since I updated! New account on (Sprirt of the Dark Moon is my username) and a story on my other account! But anyways, I had some more ideas so I decided to update again! I'm sorry I don't update as much as I once did! More homework, and more things to do. But anyways, time for the story! R&R**

**Opal Whisps of Fire**

**The Worst Enemy**

_I'm going under_

_Showing you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've get to break through... _

_Evenesance_

_... this leads to the ruins in Egypt, along with the plauge in 890 BC._

Hermione lay down a red and black quill, brushing a bead of sweat that had emerged from her skin. She rolled up her three foot History of Magic essay (which was supposed to be two feet) and carefully laid it inside her carrying bag. She shot a quick Glance at the hour glass that Professor Dumbledore had given her after her sad news, with crushed rubies dropping through the slim exit instead of rough sand.

Hermione had started first with a talk to Dumbledore, stating how she could not work any longer with Tom and to put of their mission until later on. At the moment, all she wanted to do was go home to her friends. Unfortunately, Dumbledore had not come far in the process of fixing the time turner, and estimated she would be unable to retune to her own time unril May. It was December now, and Hermione could not bear to think of the long wait that seemed to pull on her heart.

Nevertheless, Hermione had not shown any farther emotion since her outrage at Tom. She had spent most of her time buried in her books and increasing amount of homework, speaking to Tom only when necessairy. At the moment, she tried not to think of him, and what he was doing to many innocent lives. Unfortunately, when Hermione thought of this topic for a long amount of time, an image of Tom's face, unexpressionless and non caring would appear in her mind.

And this was the last thing that Hermione wanted. Love towards her worst enemy.

"Prefects you are excused now. You each have hall duties on Tuesdays! And I expect you all to attend." Added Hermione as an afterthought as she dismissed the prefects from the meeting. Tom had said little except a few pointers that Hermione seemed to have forgotton.

As the last prefect walked quickly from the room, Hermione again found herself in an uncomfortable position - alone with Tom, Last time she had been with him, she had broke into an outrage at his murderous future, and the time before she had broken her friendship almost as easily as cutting thread.

"So... has Dumbledore fixed your time turner yet?" Questioned Tom and Hermione could tell he was actually trying to care. Unfortunately, Hermione knew that in the back of his mind there was a sign reading _I don't care._

"No, not yet. He supposes that it may not be ready until May or late April if I am lucky." Replied Hermione, packing away a few books.

"That sucks." Tom replied softly.

"That doesn't begin to explain it. More like detrimental!" Replied Hermione, not even realizing she was having a decent conversation with Tom Riddle.

"Yeah. I suppose."

It was then that Hermione suddenly remembered the trip to Hogsmeade that was planned for the weekend. Oh, how she wished that she had not just pictured herself standing beside Tom by Zonkos! What was happening? She packed the last book inside her pack and turned towards the door.

"I guess I'll walk back with you, if that's OK." Mumbled Tom as he stood to leave.

Yes! Said Hermione silently but outloud she mumbled OK and allowed him to catch up to him. They were half way to their dorm when Hermione burst "DoyouwanttogotoHogsmeadewithme?" She realized instantly what she had said and her skin turned a deep crimson. What had she just said?

Tom looked at her suspiciously and questioned "What?"

Hermione wiped her crimson face clear of sweat and muttered "Nothing." She started to walk away but Tom pulled her back, his gray eyes a tornado.

"What did you say." Repeated Tom, more of a statement then a question. Hermione stared right back into hsi gray eyes, a tornado in a sea. She did not know why she repeated her question, but she did. Maybe she wanted a friend, or maybe she was pulled in by those gray eyes. But more or less, the reason was probably that her stomach was tumbling, waiting for her to ask the question.

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Questioned Hermione in an even tone but added as an after thought "As friends, of course."

Tom looked at Hermione suspiciously and then muttered "No."

"Why?" Questioned Hermione. Now that she had asked, she wanted him to come for sure.

"I've never been to Hogsmeade before." Mumbled Tom truthfully.

"OH." Said Hermione, thinking. "Well, then you should come. You need to get out of Hogswarts, however much you love it. Unless of course you have something planned." Added Hermione, remembering what Dumbledore had said about Tom's -er- Voldemort's Death Eater meetings.

"No, nothings happening tomorrow." Said Tom but Hermione did not believe him.

"You're coming, whether you like it or not! Now, I'll meet you at the Great Hall entranceway tomorrow at 11:00 sharp. You'd better be there." Said Hermione as she reached her dorm. With a last smirk at Tom she trotted into her dorm, ready to pull out a good book.

Tom stared at her wondering why he was letting a girl, especially a girl whos parents and friends had been murdered by himself, was forcing him into what she wanted. For Tom knew that he was going to Hogsmeade tomorrow. After all, he'd just tell Bruce to cancel the meeting.

Hermione sat down in her dorm, breathing heavily. She had tried to bury her face in a book, but she was not in the mood. She had already done her homework and practised all of her charms. She attempted to transfer a dead spider into a dead toad but could not do it.

Truth be told, Hermione was ashamed at herself. She had just asked the murderer of her parents, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Professor Lupin, Harry's parents, Cedric Diggory, and so many more to Hogsmeade. And she knew she wanted to be with him, however bad his intentions. She wondered what her parents would say, but forced the thought from her head. She would have a good time tomorrow, whatever would happen. She would feel no guilt.

Unfortunately, Hermione believed herself as much as she believed that Tom had intentioned to become good. It was a useless hope.

_I know who I want to take me home_

_I know who I want o take me home _

_Take me home_

_At Closing Time_

_Greenday_

**Authors Note: So, how was the chapter! Hogsmeade trip will be the next chapter and I will TRY to uploda it quicker then usual. Please R&R and I am thankful for all the good reviews I've received. I read them and immediatly began to write!**

**Opal Whisps of Fire**


	14. Hogsmeade

**Hogsmeade**

**Autors Note: Thanks again for all the reviews! I can't remember the last time I've gotton so many reviews in, what, five days or so? Sorry about the music mess, but my Mix says that Greenday things it! But whatever, maybe it's a remake. For your questions about the future, they will either be answered in this chapter or the next. It depends on how long I make the trip to Hogsmeade.**

**Opal Whisps of Fire**

_All my friends just keep dying_

_People around me always crying_

_In this place I can call my own_

_Not everybody knows that that everybody goes to a better plsce_

_Not everybody knows that everybody could be living their last days._

_Moving On by Good Charlotte_

Hermione stood, arms folded, on the outskirts of the giant crowd of students on their way to Hogsmeade, dressed in many different colours, different from the uniform of black robes. Hermione herself had made an attmept to dress nicely, but not to nicely that Tom might become suspicious. In a pair of black pants and a red sweater, Hermione had managed to throw her bushy hair into a ponytail.

After alot of last nights thinking, Hermione figured that she didn't _like_ Riddle, but maybe felt closer to anyone before because he was the only student she really talked to in this time. She had pushed aside her silly thoughts, and was waiting somewhat impatiently for Tom to show.

After about ten minutes after eleven, Hermione began to wonder if Tom was going to show up at all. This was after all the Christmas trip, but as Hermione had no gifts to buy she figured that Tom would not mind showing up for fun.

Just as Hermione was about to give up, she glanced a tall, dark robed student standing at the other edge of the thinning crowd. It was obviously Tom, his black hair blending well with his robes. As she walked closer to him, Hermione thought she saw a glimmer of red in his eyes, but it disappeared almost as soon as the thought could enter her mind.

"Hey Tom!" Said Hermione casually as she approached the only student still in their school robes. She could not help but wonder if he wore his beloved robes to bed at night.

Tom stared at her oddly and the mumbled a quck "Hey."

"So, are you coming?" Questioned Hermione. She saw the confused expression starting to line on Tom's facial appearence and then added "To the carriages."

Tom did not answer but he followed Hermione to the carages silently. Together, the two climbed into a thestral pulled cariages.

"So, can you see them?" Questioned Hermione, indicating the gleaming thestrals that had only become visible to her the previouis year. She remembered wishing in her fifth grade that she could see the gleaming thestrals.

"Yeah." Replied Tom, staring at the blackness of his robes.

Hermione did not ask how, for by now Tom had seen his mother die as a newborn and had murdered his uncle. She relized for the first time the black ring placed on his middle finger of his left hand. She held back a shiver and then questioned "So, have you been to Hogsmeade before?"

"No. I didn't have permission."

"OH." Said Hermione, remembering the permission slip needed to leave the castle. The Heads of course could obtain permission from the teachers, so Tom was having his first trip today.

Hermione had been to a few other Hogsmeade trips so far this term, so she did not have to pretend to have never been to Hogsmeade before. She chattered endlessly, while Tom listened politely, whether or not he was bored or now his expressions did not show.

_For a future murder, Tom is damn quiet - and polite!_ Thought Hermione to herself. It was then that the threstrals stopped and Tom and Hermione hopped from the carriage and into the crowd of coloured people. Hermione immediatly saw the annoyed expression on Tom's face and decided to pull him away from the shops and to a soft meadow that Hermione had found in fifth year.

Hermione's other excuse for walking the other way was that she knew Zonkos and The Three Broomsticks would remind her of Harry, Ron, Professor Lupin, her parents, and the Weasleys. And at the moment, this was the last thing she wanted to think about.

After a quiet and short walk Hermione lead Tom to a closed in meadow, covered in white fluffy snow. Tom immediatly dried the only bench with his wand and sat on it, as Hermione followed him, catching snowflakes on her tongue. She remembered her first trip to Hogsmeade with Ron, and a pain formed in her chest. She immediatly dismissed the thought and returned to modern time. Or whatever time period this was called.

"So - do you have any sibilings?" Questioned Tom, obviously trying to start a conversation. Hermione suspected that he may want to know more about his future self.

"No. It was just me, my mum, and my dad." Replied Hermione, saying 'was' just a lttle but louder then the rest of her statement. Tom nodded, knowing that Hermione probably knew all about his childhood.

"I suppose you miss them alot." Replied Tom quietly, almost as if he dreaded the answer. This was the first time he had relized the after effects on his murders, or future murders, on another person.

"Yeah, it gets really lonely sometimes, I don't know how my friend Ron is reacting, he is the sixth of seven children and his parents are the nicest, kindest people I've ever met. They accepted everybody, even the one person who was bound to endless worry. My other best friend." Hermione had already decided that the only things she was going to keep secret from Tom was the infomation about Harry, for although he could be a prat he WAS her best friend. She was not going to help Riddle murder him.

"Who's your other friend?" Asked Tom, settling more comfortably onto the bench. Hermione was not sure why he was asking all these questions, maybe wishing he could rechange all the events that have happened. But then she doubted that song. Lord Voldemort didn't have a heart.

But maybe Tom Riddle had a small one.

"Oh, his name is Harry and well..." Hermione did not know what to say, how could she tell the person who wants to murder him about her best friend.

Tom sensed her tension and brushed away the question. He wanted to ask who this person that was untouchable to him was but he decided against it, he needed to gain a large majority of trust before he could ask about Lord Voldemort. It was strange to him, this girl knew more about his future then he himself did.

"So, were you in Ravenclaw in your time?" Questioned Tom casually.

"No." Replied Hermione. "Gryffindor." She did not care what Tom would say, but she was not going to change her current life for him. She had lost too much already.

Tom's facial expressions changed to an almost unnoticeable scrowl and then back to his usual not caring face. "Nice."

Hermione pressed in a laugh, for she knew how much Tom detested Gryffindors. Well, he'll just have to put off with this Gryffindor! Thought Hermione cheerfully.

Tom was busily thinking over all the infomation Hermione had given him, but none was useful to Lord Voldemort, his hidden self. But Hermione was obviously treating her words with care. She was not stupid, and he did admire that. Half of himself wished to obtain more information, to force the infomation out of her. This was the Lord Voldemort half. But his other half wished for Hermione to be able to talk to him freely, like...friends? This was a part that Tom had never experienced before. He did not know what to name it. For wasn't Tom Riddle a non caring and non-loving teenager?

Unfortunately, there was a question that Tom had to ask. "Does anybody respect Lord Voldemort?" He knew it was stupid, but it would be good to know. If Hermione would tell him.

Hermione gave Tom an odd look but decided to answer truthfully. She was no longer scared of Tom Riddle anyways. "No, not really. The majority of people detest y- I mean Voldemort. Most of his death eaters are afraid of him, and only a few would say with ease that they completely respect you. Of course, others might, but I don't hang around with Death Eaters."

Tom nodded absentely, and with a glimpse at his watch, the two decided to head back to town.

Hermione knocked quietly at Dumbledore's office door, hoping he was still in at these late hours. She had a few matters to discuss with him. She was glad when she heard a soft "Come in Hermione." Hermione puzzled for a moment on why he knew who was knocking, but decided to let Dumbledore have his ways.

"Hello Miss. Granger. You may close the door behind you." Indicated Dumbledore as Hermione stepped inside his office. Dumbledore pushed his half moon glasses up onto hsi nose and cleared some paperwork from his desk.

Hermione sat down on a chair opposing Dumbledore's desk and said "Professor, I have something very important to ask you."

Dumbledore nodded and answered "I suspected so. You see, when your unfortunate letter arrived a letter from myself in the future arrived along with it. The letter explained the true state of things, and I have decided to cancel our plans unless Tom can somehow become good."

"Okay. But.. Professor... if Tom changes, will the future change also?" Questioned Hermione seriously.

"Aahhhh, I was expecting such a question. I was told by my future self that if you were feeling better, I was supposed to put you on a task. But first, I shall explain. If Tom can change the way he is going, all of the future would change. All Tom's murders would be erased, for he would not grow up to be a murderer. Everybody's life would change, including your friend Harry's and Neville's. There would be close to no parentless children."

"So... does that mean that everything would start over?" Questioned Hermione, confused.

"Oh no, this is where it gets confusing. If you went back everybody would be the same age, but the people that died at Voldemort's stake would also be alive, living a normal life."

Hermione then understood, and relized her task. "I have to change Tom, don't I." Replied Hermione quietly, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, that is your task. Are you up to it?"

"Yes. I'll try." Replied Hermione, wondering how she was going to change Tom Riddle.

**Authors Note: So, how did you like it? Do you think Hermione will be able to change Tom? Or is it just a waste of time? Please R&R I love to hear from you guys!**

**Opal Whisps of Fire**


	15. Thoughts

**Thoughts**

**Authors Note: Oh my God, I am amazed at all the awesome reviews I have been getting! Please forgive me for not reviewing for more then a month, I've been extremely busy, but I hope you guys still review! Any suggestions are truly welcomed! Once again, thanks! R&R**

**Opal Whisps of Fire**

'_People Say That Before You Die Your Whole Life Flashes Before Your Eyes. Make it _

_Worth Watching.'_

_So… my task is to change Tom Riddle's ways. The real question is, how? He has no sympathy in his heart, and no love. I for one should know that. Is it possible to change a person's whole life? Is it possible to make the heartless love? Is it possible that I am going INSANE?_

Hermione shook her brown locks and put her hands to her head. For the last two hours since she had last spoken to Dumbledore, these thoughts had troubled her mind. The task seemed impossible, to great for the bookworm of recent Hogwarts. Yet the future and past Dumbledore believed that she could obtain it.

Hermione let go of her tangled locks and quickly wrote a few well thought of statements into her Defense Against the Dark Arts essay on a magical art of their choosing. The essay was to be two feet long, but Hermione had already found herself at the four and a half foot length. She sighed and rolled up the scribbled parchment. She needed to think. How was she going to look Tom Riddle in the eye without screaming her schemes?

_It was impossible_.

**_My dear Ms. Granger, nothing is impossible._**

Dumbledore's philosophy rang clearly in her brain, heart, and soul. She would not give up; she would save the deaths of her parents and loved ones.

Yet in her heart there was someone else that Hermione wanted to save. Tom. She believed that if he could change is ways; all the past could be removed. He could be happy, get married to some perfect blond wizard.

**_No. _**Hermione grimaced at that thought and turned her attention away. Besides, Tom would never want that.

**_Bringgggg._**

Hermione jumped at the sound of her alarm clock. It was eight o'clock and time for her hall duty with Tom Riddle. She turned off the alarm and pushed her thoughts behind her. She would rethink the whole plot later and think of some solution. With a quick ponytail for her tangled locks, Hermione hurried from her dorm, out the dormitory and into the halls.

I see – so is this what you told Dumbledore about? Are you planning on taking me down?

Tom's recent words rang inside Hermione's head as she rushed down a few empty corridors. She wanted to pound herself, just leave Tom Riddle be. But the very thought outraged her, and she quietly answered to herself. _Yes…sorry Tom._

"What did you say?" Questioned Tom as Hermione came to a halt, nearly pushing Tom to the ground before her.

"Oh…sorry Tom. Just muttering to myself. Long day, you know." Replied Hermione sheepishly, remembering lessons of speaking inside her _head _and not aloud that her parents had spoke to her frequently about.

Tom glared at Hermione suspiciously then muttered "Okay, whatever you say."

Hermione nodded and forced herself to smile, feeling her cheeks move outwards. Tom's glare softened, but turned away quickly. Deciding to think about Tom's strange behavior later, Hermione ran to a pair of sixth years who were snogging in what would have been a romantic hideaway if they hadn't been making so much noise. After giving a weeks of detention, Hermione sent the couple away and turned back to Tom, who had just returned from taking a pair of Snot Rolls from a group of first years.

"I swear, they don't get any smarter." Hermione said cheerfully and watched as Tom nodded in agreement. There was something different about him, something that had not been visible in his features when Hermione had first arrived.

And then it hit her. It was such an obvious change that Hermione did not know why she had not noticed it before! Tom Riddle looked…content!

Bloody hell.

The image surprised Hermione greatly. She had always thought of Tom as a lonely depressed teenager but when she had learned to know him he had just seemed… distinguished at loss for a better word. But now…when had this started? She hadn't even noticed, for she had been to caught up in her own troubles.

"So… did you enjoy Hogsmeade yesterday?" Hermione questioned to Tom, praying for a good response.

"Yes, it was fun. It's a shame I did not go before."

_But then what would be the meaning? It would have been unenjoyable, until a young witch comes from the future. _

Tom shook his head, clearing the strange thoughts from his mind. This was Hermione he was thinking about! The smart allac witch with a short temper who may I add came from the future where he had murdered her family! My God!

Hermione saw Tom shake his head, and wondered what the wizard was thinking. Of course, she would never ask him. She knew it would probably be something more complex then Harry's thoughts of Ginny and Ronald's thoughts of snogging any pretty girl in the school.

"That's good. It's nice to not have to go to Zonko's all the time… I've actually only been to that cleared area that we went to once!"

"I see."

Hermione nodded, not knowing what to say next. Thinking of a way to answer, she quickly checked her watch. Ten more minutes until duty was over!

Was that a good thing?

"Ten more minutes." Hermione said sheepishly, noticing how lame the question seemed. Ah well, at least Ron was not around to be an annoying prat.

Tom nodded, and then headed to a couple of kids attempting to hide behind a statue of the first Headmaster of Hogwarts after the quartet her founded the school. While Tom was gone, random thoughts whirled in Hermione's thoughts, but before each thought she heard Tom's hurt and angry voice 'Are you planning on taking me down? Destroying me?' and the Hermione's own voice would cut in and say 'Oh Tom, I'm so sorry. OH Tom, why did you do this?'

"Hermione? Hermione!" A familiar voice pulled Hermione out of the darkness that had surrounded her. For a moment, she thought that the voice was Harry. Meekly, Hermione opened her eyes and found herself lying in a hospital wing bed, with Tom seated beside her.

"My God Hermione, you've been dead asleep for almost twenty hours! Do you remember what happened?" Tom's voice brought Hermione into reality, and out of the comfortable, no thought darkness. Hermione found herself gazing into Tom's eyes until the memory came back to her. Of course, she had fallen! Realizing that she was still staring into the stormy eyes, Hermione broke her glare.

"Oh yes… sorry about that. I suppose I just needed some sleep, it's been a long few weeks." Replied Hermione weekly, attempting to sit up. Immediately the tensions on her arms gave out and she fell back to the bed, choking a cry.

In a moment, Mêlée, the 1940s nurse, found herself to Hermione's side by a frightened Tom. After a few moments of tension the elderly lady muttered, " She's okay, she just hurt her arm when she fell. A few hours of this drink should repair the tendons, but the girl definitely needs a couple days of rest."

Tom seemed to relax, but Hermione wasn't sure. With a warning of ten more minutes for Tom, she hurried off to look after another patient. With a sigh, Hermione sipped the strong drink and smiled.

"I must have looked pretty stupid! Merlin, I can't believe that happened! I've never fainted of stress before, I feel so stupid!" Hermione complained, more to herself then the listening Tom.

"Yeah, you did look a little funny." Replied Tom, obviously trying to make Hermione feel better.

"You be careful Tom Riddle or when I get better I'll hex you until you beg for mercy!" Laughed Hermione, her eyes bright.

Tom smiled and responded, and until Mme. Mêlée screamed for Tom to leave, the two lived in a hearty conversation. Hermione wished desperately to leave with Tom but she knew Mme Mêlée would definitely not allow it. So with a halfhearted wave, Tom sighed and Hermione was about to drift into sleep when Dumbledore came to her side.

"I heard about your fall. I anticipate that you are feeling better?" Dumbledore questioned earnestly.

"Yes, I am better. I suppose I am just tired of lying down." Answered Hermione, stiffening a yawn.

"Ahh yes, I understand. I just came to apologize if what we spoke of a few nights ago has put you in this uncomfortable hospitality bed." Replied Dumbledore, his look earnest.

"Oh no, Professor. I have thought much about it and I do not suppose that it has caused me to be in this state?" Smiled Hermione, but Hermione knew that her talk with Dumbledore was truly the reason for her mishappan. Yet she knew that the elderly Professor would never do so to her on purpose, and she refused to put him under any guilt.

"I feel otherwise, but if you are well then I shall be well. Now, I have not much time but I want you to know that you don't HAVE to do this. I you do then all will be great, but it is a lot of pressure and although I know you are a strong witch, I do not wish to injure you again. Now, if you will excuse me." Dumbledore said quietly, and then stood to leave. Hermione waved good-bye and fell asleep right away, without a second thought.

**Authors Note: So, what did you think of it? Not my favorite chapter but I think the next chapter will be good. Keep up the reviews!**

**Opal Whisps of Fire**


End file.
